


You're So Clueless!

by ericaababyy



Category: Clueless (1995), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun had always lived life on the perch of a pedestal. He had his daddy’s money, cars, good looks, popularity – anything his heart longed for. He was blissfully airheaded. He was also a pain in Jongin’s ass.</p><p>Kim Jongin – his ex-stepbrother. Smart, humble, and hardworking. Everything that Sehun wasn’t. </p><p>Jongin and Sehun had been sworn enemies from the day their parents married until the day they divorced. </p><p>Although he wasn't fond of his younger stepbrother, he had always admired his stepfather for his business ethics and even continued to work for the man long after he divorced his mother. </p><p>When Jongin returns from Canada after a three-year business stint, he expects to find the same bratty, seventeen-year-old stepbrother he had happily left behind in pursuit of his career.</p><p>Only, Sehun isn’t that same kid anymore. He’s grown and matured into a young man that Jongin hates to admit is actually quite attractive and intelligent.</p><p>Neither of the two former stepbrothers ever would have thought they'd be bonding over mutual interests. Sehun finds it crazy that he's begun to think of Jongin as his best friend. Jongin thinks it's crazy that he's begun to think of Sehun as more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun**

Twenty

 

 

 

 

 

**Kim Jongin**

Twenty-five

 

 

 

(This is a bottom!sehun story. I can barely read bottom!jongin, much less write it.)


	2. One

Jongin pulled up to the huge, white house with a smile on his face. It was good to finally be _home._ Aside from the fresh coat of black paint on the shutters, nothing had changed. After grabbing his luggage from the car, he made his way inside.

 

“Hello?” He yelled, closing the front door behind him. He looked around the spacious foyer.

 

“Jongin, my boy!”

 

He sighed happily. _Nope._ Nothing had changed.

 

“Hey, Dad!” Jongin turned to face the man he had come to know as a father. The man pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Ah, it’s good to see you! It’s been too long. You know, when I sent you to Canada, I expected you to at least come back and visit us every once in a while!”

 

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know, I know. Sorry about that. I guess I just got a little carried away in the setup of the new firm.”

 

The older man chuckled. “You sound a lot like me when I was your age. I’m glad to know that the firm’s in good hands. I’ve heard it’s a huge success overseas!”

 

Jongin grinned. “Well, of course it is. I mean, I _did_ learn from the best…”

 

“That’s ma boy!” The man laughed. “Come on, let’s have a drink, shall we?” He clapped Jongin on the back and began to walk away.

 

“So, how’s your mother?” He asked, as Jongin followed him into the kitchen.

 

“Well… she’s _Mother_ ,” Jongin said seriously. His ex-stepfather nodded in understanding.

 

“I thought as much,” He said, setting two glasses down on the marble countertop. He grabbed a bottle of amber-colored liquor from a tall, white cabinet and poured a generous amount into each glass.

 

“How’s – um. How’s Sehun?” The younger man asked nervously, furrowing his brows as he took a sip of the strong liquid.

 

“He’s good. Better than good. He’s different than you remember him, Jongin. I wish you two would just get along.” His stepfather sighed. “He’s a good kid, Jongin. It just took him most of his life to figure that out.”

 

Jongin scoffed. “ _Good_? No offense, but he was a royal pain in the ass,” He whined childishly, much to his stepfather’s amusement. “I tried – _several times_ – to get along with him, but it was always his fault that –“ Jongin was cut off before he could finish.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” An all too familiar voice purred from the doorway.  Jongin cringed.

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind and a head was placed upon his shoulder. “It’s good to see you!” The voice laughed softly next to his ear.

 

“Uh – um…  Yeah. You, too, Sehun.” Jongin glanced at his stepfather wearily, who was chuckling lightly.

 

“I’ll leave you boys to catch up.” He tipped his glass to them and quickly took off to another wing of the house.

 

The arms around Jongin’s waist finally released him and Sehun strutted past him to open the refrigerator. That was when Jongin finally _noticed_ him.

 

“Se- _Sehun?_ ”

 

He turned around at the call of his name. “Yes, big brother?” Jongin groaned inwardly at the nickname. Sehun had always acted like a sweet, younger sibling, but he was actually the devil in disguise.

 

Although… he really _did_ seem different. He didn’t _look_ like that kid anymore. The bleach blonde hair was replaced with his natural dark brown, which swooped carefully along his forehead. His puffier baby cheeks had hollowed out and allowed his cheekbones to protrude attractively, his face coming to form a subtle “V” shape. Jongin hated to admit that he was _staring_ , but damn, Sehun had filled out nicely _everywhere._ He looked… mature and dare Jongin say… _sexy_.

 

“Did… you need something, Jongin?” He asked slowly, when the older male didn’t reply. Jongin blinked his eyes quickly, glancing up at the younger’s face.

 

“Ah, yeah, sorry… You just… Wow. You’ve gotten taller,” Jongin said lamely. He mentally slapped himself. Sehun guffawed.

 

“Oh, please. Come on, Jongin. We both know I was a little shit before. It’s okay to say it.” Sehun and Jongin smiled genuinely at each other for the first time in, well, _ever_. “I’ve grown up a lot in the past three years. I’m actually in college now…” Sehun laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

It was Jongin’s turn to laugh. “ _You_ in _college_? Well, I never thought I’d see the day…”

 

Sehun hit his arm playfully and frowned. “Hey, I’m actually pretty smart, too, you know? Daddy even said he might let me start as an intern with his firm in a couple years.” The younger man smiled proudly.

 

Jongin gasped in surprise. “ _Wow._ I just… I can’t believe it,” He chuckled.

 

Sehun frowned, a pout forming on his face. “What, like it’s so hard to believe that I could actually get into law school and be _serious_ about it? I know I used to play dumb, but I’m _not_ stupid, Jongin.”

 

Sehun tried to turn away, but Jongin grabbed his arm. “ _Wait_. Sehun – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that. It’s just… you never used to care about things like school or work. All that you looked forward to every day was shopping and giving someone a makeover. I’m just kind of surprised that you’re so into your dad’s business and learning more about it.”

 

Sehun was silent for a moment, refusing to meet his elder stepbrother’s gaze. Finally, he looked up. “That’s not _all_ true. I looked forward to matchmaking, too, ya know….”

 

Jongin burst out laughing and when Sehun smiled back sheepishly, the older pulled him into a playful headlock. Sehun tried to wriggle free, punching his brother on the chest and in his side, but Jongin was ultimately stronger. When he finally let go, they were both gasping for air after having laughed more than either of them had in a long time.

 

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other seriously for a moment.

 

“You know, I think I might actually kind of like you now. Just a little. You’re pretty tolerable.” Jongin smirked.

 

Sehun scoffed. “Gee, _thanks_.” He sighed and smiled at his stepbrother. “But, uh, you’re actually pretty cool, too.”

 

“ _THE_ Oh Sehun thinks _I’M_ cool?!” Jongin feigned shock. “Is this real life!?”

 

“Cut it out, Jongin!” Sehun laughed. “I’m serious. To be honest – and this stays between us. Tell anyone and you’re dead. I have actually always thought you were cool. You’ve always been so mature and smart and I guess I just looked up to you, even though I had a shitty way of showing it. I know I gave you hell when I was younger. I think I was always just jealous of you. My dad respected you and I was envious of that.”

 

“Sehun, your dad loves you…”

 

“I know that…” Sehun chuckled. “I was like his little prince. I had everything that I could have dreamed of. What I mean is – he _respected_ you. He treated me like I was made of glass. I could do no wrong in my dad’s eyes. I was his angel. And I loved that, don’t get me wrong. But, you were… _perfect_. You were smart… and… and… I don’t know. You earned the respect that he gave you. I know that probably doesn’t make sense. But, that’s what I wanted. And I’m trying. I’m trying to _earn_ it. I don’t want anything to be _handed_ to me anymore.”

 

After a few moments of silence, Jongin began to clap slowly. Sehun looked at him curiously with one eyebrow raised. “I’m proud of you, Sehun.” Jongin laid a hand on the younger’s shoulder and smiled. “I mean it.”

 

Sehun smiled and pulled Jongin into a hug. The latter hand been taken by surprise and fumbled to wrap his own arms around his stepbrother.

 

“Thanks, Jongin,” Sehun whispered, his eyes shut tightly.

 

Jongin smiled once again, resting his chin in the crook of his brother’s neck as he rubbed Sehun’s back gently. “I think we just turned over a new leaf…” Jongin chuckled.

 

Pulling away, Sehun grinned. “I think we did.”

 

Jongin sighed as he took a sip of his drink. “So. What do you do for fun around here these days?” He asked enthusiastically as he set his glass back down on the counter.

 

“Actually, I _really_ need to get to class. Do you think you could give me a lift to campus this morning?” Sehun’s eyes were pleading as he folded his hands together and poked his lip out. “Please, please, _please_ …”

 

The older male laughed, but nodded his head. “Alright, alright. You still can’t drive, Sehun?” Jongin wondered aloud.

 

Sehun scoffed. “ _As if_. I got my license a long time ago. I, uh, I just don’t have a car.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Jongin looked at him questioningly. “Seriously?”

 

“What!?” Sehun laughed. “I just told you I’m working on earning things by myself. Cars happen to be expensive…”

 

Jongin smirked. Sehun really had changed. The scene had reminded him of a time a few years ago when Sehun had just gotten his permit. Jongin smiled thinking back to that time and how different everything was now.

 

 

 

 

** Five Years Ago **

 

_Sehun came bounding down the stairs as he did every morning. He gave his father a kiss on the cheek when he reached the bottom of the staircase._

 

_“Good morning, Daddy!”_

 

_His father hummed in response as he busily flipped through a manila file folder._

 

_“Daddy?” Sehun asked sweetly._

 

_“What is it, Sehun?”_

 

_“Where are the keys to my jeep? I can’t seem to find them anywhere,” Sehun pouted, poking his lip out._

 

_“That’s because I have them. You won’t be driving to school anymore.”_

 

 _“But,_ Daddy! _I’m fifteen! I have my permit! I can drive_ myself _!” Sehun whined._

 

_Sehun’s father finally looked up from his papers. “Two permits do not equal a license, Sehun. You and your little friend Baekhyun could have gotten into a lot of trouble if I hadn’t intervened. You’re lucky you’re not grounded right now, or worse, in jail. Your brother is going to be driving you to school this morning and that’s final.”_

 

_“EW! Daddy! Please no. My social success will be social suicide if people see me with him! Who I arrive to school with is detrimental to my impression on the students at Seoul Sonam High. I can’t be associated with someone of Jongin’s social status. It would ruin me,” Sehun said very matter-of-factly._

 

_“Sehun, you’re riding with your brother. End of story.” Sehun was left kicking the ground with a frown on his face as his father walked away. He should have know that no matter how well he had been taught, there would be no winning any arguments with his father._

 

_“You know, I’m not any more excited about this than you are,” Sehun jumped at the voice behind him. He turned around to see Jongin coming down the stairs._

 

 _Sehun groaned. “At least being seen with me isn’t a bad thing for_ you. _I can’t imagine how people will react when they see me get out of_ your _car.”_

 

_“Would you prefer that I drop you off a mile from school?”_

 

 _“As if! You expect me to ruin_ these _shoes?! That’s almost as bad as being seen with you! Just park across the street.”_

 

_“As you wish, your Highness.” Jongin bowed mockingly and opened the front door. When he didn’t hear footsteps behind him, he turned his head back. “You coming or not?”_

 

_“Ugh!” Sehun stormed past him and climbed into Jongin’s waiting car in a huff._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Present **

 

“Thanks for the ride, Jongin. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I’m always running late for class because of the bus.”

 

“You take the _bus?_ _Public_ transportation? Seriously?” Jongin asked in awe as the two made their way to Sehun’s university.

 

Sehun deadpanned. “I thought we were over this. _Yes._ I take the bus. That’s what people tend to do when they don’t have a car.”

 

Jongin pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry – I just… It’s so weird. You’ve changed so much. You’ve really grown up and come into your own. I used to pride myself on being more mature than you, but you’re kind of giving me a run for my money.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Stop flattering me.”

 

Jongin looked over with a smile. “Why? Is it working?”

 

Sehun grinned, looking out the window. “Maybe.”

 

 

 

After putting the car in park, Jongin turned to his brother. “Hey, look… if you ever need a ride, I don’t mind driving you. I’m gonna be staying at Dad’s for a while, so I can take you and pick you up. You’d save money by not taking the bus…” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Really?” Sehun asked, pleasantly surprised with the offer. “Thanks. You have no idea how awesome that would be. I just – wow. Thank you!”

 

“Just call me whenever your class ends and I’ll come back.”

 

Sehun nodded in understanding. He stepped out of the car, but paused before closing the door. “Hey, Jongin!” He bent over and smiled at the tanned male.

 

“What?”

 

Sehun held up his hand, palm facing Jongin. “Talk to the hand!”

 

Jongin grinned, baring his pearly white teeth. “As if, loser!”

 


	3. Two

Jongin couldn’t wait to fetch Sehun from school. He had been looking forward to it all day, actually. He’d barely gotten any work done in the past six hours.

 

By all rights, he should despise his brother, but the new Sehun was just so… so much like himself. Jongin hadn’t realized that he’d ever had such an impact on the younger male. Even though they’d only spent but an hour together earlier, Sehun had reminded Jongin of himself at that age. He could tell that Sehun was serious. You could see the determination and eagerness written on his face when he spoke about his goals. Jongin knew that he’d get exactly where wanted to be one day, completely by his own doing. The new Sehun was a far cry from the old one.

 

When Jongin heard the _bing_ of an incoming text message, he hurriedly scrambled to enter the passcode on his phone. He’d been waiting for one call in particular, so when he saw the name on the message, he exhaled in excitement.

 

_Hey, class is out._

_Would you mind picking me up?_

_xx Sehun_

 

Jongin grinned happily and quickly replied with an “ _Already on my way._ ”

 

A few seconds later, another text came through.

 

_You rock, big brother._

_I’ll be out front by the fountains._

 

Jongin smiled, quickly grabbing his coat as he made a beeline for the front door.

 

 

 

 

As he pulled up to the twin fountains, he could clearly see Sehun’s figure sitting on the edge. He was talking to a brunette boy who looked about the same age. Jongin decided to wait and let Sehun finish his conversation.

 

A few minutes went by and the brunette bent his down next to Sehun’s ear and must have whispered something, because Sehun had smiled and nodded then. All of a sudden, the boy placed his lips against Sehun’s! He kissed him! And what made things even more confusing was that Sehun wasn’t doing anything to stop it. He was kissing him back!

 

Jongin was left flabbergasted. He grew slightly angry at the scene before him, though he himself didn’t understand why. He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel causing the horn to sound loudly.

 

Both Sehun and the boy turned around. Sehun’s eyes widened when he took note of Jongin’s car parked on the curb. He looked back to the brunette boy with an apologetic stare, then quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to his brother’s car.

 

The first few minutes were spent in silence. Sehun felt as if he’d just been scolded when in reality, Jongin hadn’t spoken a word to him. Sehun couldn’t stand the silence.

 

Letting out a long sigh, he finally spoke up. “I know you saw me kiss him.”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin didn’t know what else to say. What _could_ he say?

 

“I – I think I should probably tell you something…” Sehun trailed off.

 

Fearing where this was going, Jongin changed the subject. “Let’s stop for bubble tea!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Yeah! Remember, you used to love bubble tea when you were a kid!”

 

Before Sehun could protest, Jongin whipped his car into a parking space. “Come on, Sehun! There’s a place right across the street!”

 

 

 

“Jongin… thanks for the bubble tea. It’s been years since I’ve had one of these,” Sehun smiled sadly from beside him on the café’s sofa. “I really need to talk to you, though.”

 

Jongin sighed. “I know you do.” Truth be told, Jongin wasn’t good at these meaningful conversations. He was always left floundering for the proper words to say and he didn’t want to seem like an ass or an idiot, especially around his brother.

 

“I don’t really know how to say it, so I’m just gonna come right out with it… I’m gay, Jongin.” Sehun let out a choked breath. “Like really, really gay.”

 

When Jongin didn’t say anything, Sehun’s eyes began to water. Sehun tried to remain stoic.

 

Hearing the soft sniffles, Jongin wrapped an arm around his younger brother and pulled him into his side. “It’s okay, Sehun. It’s okay.” He softly rubbed the boy’s arm and the younger burst, wrapping his arms around Jongin.

 

“P-please don’t tell my dad, Jongin. I’m trying so hard to make him h-happy. He’d be so d-devastated if he knew,” Sehun cried quietly.

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Sehun. Don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m – I’m actually happy that you told me.”

 

“R-really?” Sehun looked up at him with reddened eyes.

 

“Really. We might not be brothers anymore, but we’re still _brothers_. You can come to me for anything and I’ll be there for you, okay? You can trust me.”

 

Sehun gave him a long stare and attempted to smile before he burst into tears again. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Jongin, until the tears eventually stopped.

 

“Thank you, Jongin,” Sehun whispered, barely audible to Jongin’s ears. “I’m glad that you’re back. I’m sorry for everything I did when I was a kid. I wish everything had been this simple between us when we were younger. It would have been nice to have this back then.”

 

“Hey,” Jongin whispered softly. “I’m always going to be your big brother. I know we hated each other’s guts when were kids, but that’s what being brothers is about. I know things are different now. It doesn’t change the fact that I’ve always had your back and I always _will_. Like the time you went to that party and later that night, some guy pulled a gun on you and stole all of your stuff and I came and picked you up… Remember?” Sehun smiled faintly and nodded. “It didn’t matter how much we hated each other. You were – _are­_ – my brother and I would never let you down, Sehun.”

 

Sehun didn’t know what to say. He felt fortunate to have a brother like Jongin.

 

“So…” Jongin began, “Who is this boy you were kissing?”

 

Sehun blushed and Jongin smirked.

 

“He’s just a friend…” Sehun said softly with a pouty smile on his face.

 

“Just a friend?” Jongin raised his eyebrows. “I think he’s a little more than that…” He chuckled.

 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Sehun gushed. “He’s my _boyfriend_. I mean… sort of. We’re not really there yet, but I really want to be…” Sehun sighed. “He’s perfect.”

 

Jongin laughed. “You sound like the old Sehun.”

 

“Oh, hush!” Sehun stuck his tongue out.

 

“Alright, so does this guy have a name? I run a law firm, you know. I have ways of digging into this guy’s life. You know, make sure he’s good enough for you and all that other big brother stuff.”

 

“No way! You wouldn’t!”

 

“I would. “ Jongin smirked again.

 

“I don’t like this…” Sehun worried his bottom lip.

 

“Relax, Sehun. I’m joking. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

 

“His name is Tao,” Sehun said, after a few minutes. “Huang Zitao.”

 

“Ah, so he’s Chinese.”

 

Sehun looked over to Jongin with a smile and nodded his head. “He’s an exchange student, but he’s been here for like four years. He’s really smart and handsome and he’s just…”

 

“Perfect, I know…” Jongin grinned.

 

Sehun smiled. “He is.”

 

 

 

 

When they arrived back home, Sehun and Jongin immediately ran to the living room and flipped on the evening news. It came as a surprise to Jongin to find he and Sehun even had common afternoon hobbies. Well, that is, if you’d call watching the news a hobby (Jongin did).

 

“I can’t believe all the craziness going on in the world today…”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“It’s just... every single time you turn on the news, it’s something different. It almost makes me not want to even watch it… It’s depressing.”

 

Jongin hummed in response. “I know exactly how you feel. The sad thing is, it’s real life. It’s not a drama. We can’t exactly just turn it off.”

 

“I know…” Sehun sighed. “I’ve been volunteering with different organizations when I can. I just want to help. I wish there was more I could do, you know?”

 

“That’s very… admirable,” Jongin said honestly.

 

Sehun looked over and raised his eyebrows, giving the slightest of smiles.

 

“I’m sorry.  I know I should be over this. I’m still getting used to you being… well, you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Sehun chuckled. “I’m used to people not taking me seriously. I did spend a majority of my life stuck on myself.”

 

“It’s not that. I do take you seriously. More than anything. You know exactly what you want, Hun, and I know that you’ll work hard to get it because that’s what you’re passionate about. I just can’t believe that someone can be so intelligent, beautiful, and kind at the same time.”

 

The statement left Sehun speechless. He couldn’t fathom a response to what was probably one of the kindest comments he’d ever received.

 

“I-I’m sorry… That was weird, wasn’t it?” Jongin grinned nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“N-no… I just… Thanks.”

 

“You’re…welcome.” Jongin didn’t know what else to say. He should have never opened his mouth. He’s terrible at conversations and he knows it, yet he continues to talk despite it. He inwardly berated himself for a good five minutes, before he awkwardly removed himself from the couch.

 

 _Jongin, you idiot, why can’t you just be a normal person? Don’t be such a weirdo next time. “_ That’s admirable? _” God, you’re such a loser. Of course that’s admirable! And you called him beautiful? Don’t be such a creep! Who says things like that?!_

 

Jongin kicked himself, his head hung low, as he slowly headed upstairs to his room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve seen the movie, you should know the scene when Cher/Sehun is with a total prick who kicks her out of his car, then gets robbed. xP hahaha


	4. Three

Jongin had spent the next two days cooped up in his room, working on his latest case. It was a big one, but he was already far ahead of schedule. Checking his watch, he decided it might be time to return to civilization. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs, sore from sitting for so many hours.

 

Stepping out of his room, he suddenly got an idea. He quietly walked down the long hallway to Sehun’s room. He heard giggling from inside. He knocked quietly.

 

“Come in!”

 

Jongin stepped inside. Sehun’s room had changed as much as his personality had. There were still fluffy, colorful throw pillows littering the bed and a few stuffed animals here and there, but everything was mostly a shade of black, white, or grey.

 

Sehun was lying on his bed, stomach down, kicking his feet back and forth as he talked on the phone.  

 

“Oh, hey, Jongin!” He smiled at his brother. “Hey, Tao, I have to call you later, okay?” He giggled at something that Tao said, then quickly said his goodbye and hung up the phone.

 

“What’s up?” He asked, turning back to Jongin.

 

“N-nothing much… I was just going to see if you might like to go out this afternoon. I haven’t really gotten out much since I’ve been back and I thought it might give us a chance to, you know, make up for lost time or something? I mean, now that we don’t want to kill each other,” Jongin said with a chuckle.

 

Sehun grinned and nodded his head eagerly. “Definitely! What did you have in mind?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jongin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought maybe you could pick.”

 

“Seriously!? Can we go to Lotte World!?” Sehun jumped up from the bed and began bouncing excitedly on his toes. Jongin couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight. Sehun looked five years old again.

 

“If that’s where you really want to go, then yeah.”

 

“Oh my god, Jongin! Thank you so much! I’m going to die!” Sehun jumped at his brother and pulled him into a hug so tight that Jongin could barely breathe.

 

“D-don’t… die… before we get there!” Jongin breathed out, as Sehun finally released him.

 

 

 

 

 

The two ex-step-siblings sat in comfortable silence as Jongin drove. The soft, melodic pop music playing quietly through the speakers lulled Sehun’s tired mind. He had been studying nonstop for his final exams, only taking breaks to talk to his… boyfriend? Friend? Sehun wasn’t sure what Tao was. He hoped for the former, but Tao always waved him off whenever he asked the older.

 

Sehun let out a long sigh as he tried to clear his mind of anything that didn’t involve cotton candy or rollercoasters. To be honest, he was glad that Jongin had invited him out. He needed this. He needed to relax. That was something he hadn’t done since Jongin left three years ago and Sehun had decided to finally get his life in order.

 

“You okay?” The concerned voice startled him, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

Sehun looked over and smiled genuinely. “I’m great.”

 

Several minutes pass by and they are finally pulling into the Lotte World parking area. Another twenty and they are purchasing their tickets and heading inside. Sehun still bounced excitedly every time they passed by one of the attractions.

 

“So… what do you suggest we do first?” Jongin asked curiously. “I’ve, uh, never really been to an amusement park before.”

 

Sehun deadpanned. “Are you serious? _Never_?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “Never.”

 

“Wow. So… you’re basically a virgin.”

 

Jongin burst out laughing, mostly in surprise.  “I guess that’s one way to put it.”

 

“Hmmm….” Sehun tapped his chin. “I guess we should start you out with the small stuff. So, let’s go ice skating!!!”

 

Sehun grabbed Jongin by the hand and pulled him through the crowds of people. The next thing Jongin knows, he’s strapped into a pair of skates and Sehun is leading him toward the ice. Jongin never even got the chance to tell him that he didn’t know how.

 

As soon as Sehun hit the ice, he was gone, leaving Jongin to fend for himself as he held onto the wall rail for dear life. Jongin was wobbly on his skates, one foot sliding so far in front of the other every time he tried to step forward that he was almost doing a split.

 

He glanced around the big arena looking for his brother. He finally spotted him not too far ahead. He’d drawn quite a spectacle of onlookers as he danced his way around the ice to the music that was playing over the loudspeakers. After an impressive triple axel, Sehun brought his leg up and grabbed his skate, spinning quickly and, damn, if Jongin hadn’t seen a more graceful skater. Sehun was giving Kim Yuna a run for her money.

 

Still holding onto the railing, Jongin could only watch as Sehun bowed shyly to the amazed crowd. Jongin tried to stand up straight, but one wrong turn of his foot and his balance was lost. The younger male noticed Jongin, a worried expression crossing his face. He skated quickly to his brother’s side, catching Jongin by the arm just in the nick of time.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked out of concern.

 

“I, uh… yeah. I’m good,” Jongin lied.

 

Sehun frowned. “No… you’re not. I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t know that you couldn’t skate.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared glumly down at his feet.

 

Jongin hit his arm playfully. “Don’t worry about it!” He smiled. “I just need a little practice, that’s all!”

 

Sehun looked up, a grin spreading across his face. “I can teach you! It’s really not that hard! Here, just hold onto my hands!” Sehun held his pale hands out to Jongin, who gladly accepted.

 

Jongin was still unsteady, even as Sehun led him across the rink. He didn’t know how Sehun was skating _backwards_ when Jongin couldn’t even skate forward. As terrible as Jongin was, Sehun hadn’t let go of him yet, his smaller hands ice cold in Jongin’s palms.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go a little faster, okay?”

 

Jongin could only nod. He got a little more nervous as they began to pick up speed.

 

“Alright, Jongin! I’m gonna count to three and I’m gonna let go, okay? You can do this!” Sehun said with a smile. Jongin nodded once again and took a deep breath.

 

“One! Two! _Three!_ ” Sehun skated ahead and watched as Jongin came flying toward him. Sehun had a huge grin on his face.

 

“Look, Jongin! You’ve got it!”

 

Jongin smiled, eyes wide. Although the only direction he could go was forward, he was doing damn good, if he said so himself. He was actually going pretty fast. He wasn’t losing any speed and he was getting closer and closer to Sehun. He wondered if he should slow down, but Sehun hadn’t exactly taught him that yet. In fact, he hadn’t learned how to stop at all.

 

His happiness immediately became terror when he realized he was probably going to run full speed into the wall, his brother, or another skater. Whichever came first.

 

Sehun’s eyed widened. “You can slow down, now, Jongin!”

 

“I-I don’t know how!”

 

“Just… skate to me!” Sehun shouted. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry!”

 

“Are you sure?!”

 

“I got you! I promise!” His voice sounded uncertain, but Jongin had no choice but to trust him.

 

Jongin nodded his head and closed his eyes, which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t the best idea. In seconds, he felt the impact of what he presumed to be Sehun’s body, and the next second they were both on the ground. Jongin was lying haphazardly across Sehun’s small, unmoving body and the younger’s eyes were scrunched shut. 

 

“S-sehun!? Are you okay?” Jongin yelled, shaking Sehun’s shoulders. Still no movement.

 

“Oh my god… Sehun! Don’t worry, you’re gonna be okay! I’ll go get some help!” Jongin worried.

 

“You know, I’d be a lot better if you got off of me,” Sehun groaned.

 

“Oh, thank god!” Jongin hugged him.

 

“I’m serious, Jongin. You’re fucking heavy.” Sehun frowned as he opened his eyes.

 

“R-right…” Jongin stood up swiftly, then helped Sehun to his feet as well. “A-are you sure you’re okay?” He asked uneasily.

 

“Yeah… I’m okay.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Sehun. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Sehun sighed. “It’s okay, Jongin. It’s not your fault. I think maybe we should just stick to things that don’t require as much skill.”

 

The older male nodded. “That’s… that’s probably a good idea…”

 

“Hmm… how about the spinning baskets? Those are pretty tame.”

 

“Then, let’s do it.” Jongin smiled.

 

The two of them waited in line for what felt like hours, but it had actually only been twenty minutes. They were elated when it was finally their turn to get on the ride. Jongin wasn’t even nervous this time. Watching the other passengers before them, it didn’t seem that scary at all.

 

They showed the attendant their tickets, then grinned at each other as they ran to find an empty basket. They finally settled into one and put their hands on the big wheel in the middle.

 

As the ride began, they quickly started to turn the wheel. The basket was spinning rapidly and the both of them were laughing. Even though Jongin was feeling slightly queasy, he couldn’t deny how much fun he was having.

 

About a minute in, the entire ride tilted upwards. Sehun lost his footing and ended up sliding down next to Jongin. He placed a hand on Jongin’s chest to brace himself, but the basket was still spinning too fast for him to move. He glanced at Jongin apologetically and the older simply grinned and put an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

 

Sehun smiled. He leaned in closer to Jongin and held onto him until the ride was over. Sehun felt sad, almost, when Jongin removed his arm. Was it sadness? Sehun wasn’t really sure. He just knew that he really liked it when Jongin put his arm around him. It felt… good. _Nice_. He wished Jongin would do it again.

 

“You ready for the next ride?” Jongin’s question pulled Sehun from his thoughts.

 

“Hm? Oh… yeah.” He smiled. “Do you maybe wanna get something to eat first?”

 

“Sure. What do you want to eat?”

 

Sehun laughed. “Why does it seem like I’ve been choosing everything today? What are you hungry for, Jongin?”

 

“Well… what about hotdogs?” Jongin smiled. “I’ve heard those are pretty good.”

 

“You… _you’ve never had a hotdog?_ ”

 

Jongin shook his head.

 

“Oh my god, you really are a virgin. Who hasn’t had hotdogs before?”

 

“I just… I was a sheltered child, okay!?” Jongin crossed his arms.

 

“Oh, _please_. We grew up in the same house. You weren’t anymore sheltered than I was!” Sehun laughed. “C’mon, Jongin, let’s go lose your virginity!” Sehun grinned at his brother and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the food court.

 

 

 

 

Jongin couldn’t fathom how he’d missed out on hotdogs. They were amazing. So simple, but so delicious. So good that he ended up having three. Probably not the smartest idea, but Jongin hadn’t had many of those today. Like, right now, for example.

 

They were waiting in line to ride Atlantis, a fast-paced, themed rollercoaster. Sehun was going on and on about how much fun the ride had been the last time that he rode it and Jongin could have listened to him talk for hours. The younger male was so excited. Jongin smiled as he kept talking.

 

Finally, it was their to turn to board the ride. They buckled themselves in and held onto the padded bars in front of them. The ride started off fast and, luckily, the hotdogs Jongin had eaten hadn’t decided to come back up yet. Sehun, on the other hand, looked as if he was going to pass out.

 

Jongin worried his bottom lip. Sehun didn’t look good at all. All of the other passengers were screaming at every twist and turn and Sehun remained silent. Jongin wrapped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and pulled the other male as close to him as he could, which seemed to make him feel a bit better.

 

“It’ll be over soon, Sehun,” Jongin said loudly, so that his brother could hear him. “Just hang on. Close your eyes.” Sehun nodded and did as Jongin said, pressing his face into Jongin’s shoulder.

 

Another sixty seconds went by and Jongin was helping Sehun out of the coaster. Jongin still held onto Sehun, even as they made their way down the stairs and into the open area. The older male spotted an empty bench a few feet away and led Sehun to sit down.

 

“You okay?” Jongin asked after a few minutes.

 

Sehun nodded. “I don’t know what happened. I guess I just got sick.”

 

“Do you wanna go home?” Jongin asked softly.

 

Sehun shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I’m feeling better now. I don’t think I’m going to go on anymore thrill rides, though…” Sehun looked nauseous just talking about it. “I guess I don’t have that whole adrenaline rush that I had when I was younger.”

 

Jongin smiled. “It’s all part of growing up.”

 

“No, I wanna be young forever,” Sehun frowned with a sigh, earning a laugh from Jongin.

 

“Come on, it’s not so bad. I mean, look at me. I’m twenty-five and I’m living it up right now.”

 

Sehun grinned. “I don’t know about that…”

 

“ _Hey…_ ” Jongin frowned.

 

“I’m kidding, big brother.” Sehun said, as he and Jongin shared a bashful smile.

 

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon browsing all of the different gift shops and eating as much food as they could stuff into their faces. They were plenty of things to that didn’t involved riding rides and Sehun was grateful for that. He wished he could ride the indoor rollercoaster, but he was too scared that it would just be a repeat of Atlantis, so he quickly gave up on that thought.

 

Just after the sun went down, they decided to call it a day. They were both exhausted from running all over the park. After getting into Jongin’s car, Sehun was out cold within a few minutes. Jongin drove slowly, enjoying the beautiful city lights. He looked over at Sehun and the younger male was snoring lightly. Jongin smiled.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Sehun. He was so… beautiful. He’d always been beautiful, but now, especially so. With his eyes closed, his long eyelashes rested just on top of his cheeks. His hair was disheveled from the long day. His small, plump lips, almost formed a pout.

 

Jongin found himself spending entirely too much time thinking about that face. He wasn’t sure why. The younger was just always in his mind.

 

Within an hour, Jongin was pulling up at their house. Sehun was still fast asleep and Jongin hated to wake him. Jongin got out and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. He carefully unbuckled Sehun and slid an arm under his legs and one under his arms. Sehun didn’t bat an eye, even as Jongin somehow managed to get him into the house and ever so slowly up the stairs to their floor.

 

When they got to Sehun’s room, Jongin pushed the door open with his foot. He laid Sehun down in his bed and gently removed his shoes and socks, then slowly pulled the blankets over him.

 

Still asleep. Jongin smiled down at the younger male. He looked so peaceful as he slept, not a wrinkle on his forehead. Jongin pushed a strand of hair away from his face. Contemplating for a few minutes, he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against his brother’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight, Sehun,” He whispered. “Sweet dreams.” He turned on his heel and went out into the hallway, quietly closing Sehun’s door behind him.

 

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, Sehun let out the breath he’d been holding in. He placed his fingers against his forehead and smiled shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.


	5. Four

It had been two weeks and Sehun was still reeling from that peck on his forehead. He didn’t know why he cared so much. He supposed that it was because he’d never had the affectionate type of relationship that most brothers have. He and his brother rarely spoke when they were growing up and when they did finally speak, they did nothing but argue. Now that he and Jongin were on good terms, he didn’t know how to feel. He was happy, of course. It was like he had gained a new friend. But, there was also something else… Sehun was still trying to figure out exactly what that something else was.

 

He hadn’t seen Jongin much since their trip to Lotte World. Jongin was busy with his case and Sehun had finals. He passed with flying colors. He was off for the next few weeks, now. He had been hanging out with Tao a lot. He still didn’t know exactly what they were. Sometimes he wondered if the older male was just using him. He usually pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He and Tao had been friends for a long time. He knew Tao loved him, even if not romantically. He wouldn’t do something like that to Sehun… _would he?_

 

Sehun sighed. He hated being so confused. He was beginning to think boys were overrated.

 

Jumping up from his bed, he headed toward Jongin’s room. He knocked on the door hesitantly, hoping that he wasn’t disturbing the older man.

 

“Come in!” Came the quick answer.

 

Sehun stepped in and shut the door behind him quietly. When he turned around, his brother was sitting at his desk, nose in a book, writing furiously on a scratch pad. He finally looked up and his mouth formed a silent ‘O’.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin stated. He was wearing thick-rimmed glasses and his brown hair was disheveled, probably due to the fact that he’d most likely been up all night.

 

“Hey, Jongin…” Sehun smiled.

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” He asked softly.

 

Sehun chuckled. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know…” Jongin said quietly. “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

 

Sehun laughed at that. “I could say the same about you.”

 

His brother frowned. “Okay. Cut it out.” He stood up from his chair and stretched, his t-shirt rising up dangerously as he lifted his arms above his head. Sehun might have caught himself staring for a bit longer than he should have at the V of Jongin’s hips where they met the lining of his tight sweatpants. “Now, sit,” Jongin said with a smile, startling Sehun.

 

The younger male sat on the end of Jongin’s bed and the former took a seat beside him. He looked over at his younger brother. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 

“You know, you should really get some sleep. It isn’t good for your health staying up all hours of the night working on that case.”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin warned. “Don’t change the subject.”

 

“Fine,” Sehun sighed. “I’m just… having problems.”

 

“With what?”

 

“ _Boys_ ,” Sehun whispered shyly.

 

“Oh,” Jongin said, surprised. “Um… so... what’s the problem?”

 

“They’re just… They’re just _stupid_.”

 

“Sehun…” Jongin began carefully. “I’m a boy… and, um, you’re a boy… so that logic doesn’t really make sense,” He said softly.

 

“Not _us_ ,” Sehun squinted at Jongin. “ _Other boys_ ,” He whispered, as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

 

“Okay… so what did _other boys_ do to warrant you calling them out on their stupidity?”

 

Sehun sighed in frustration. “You’re not into guys. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Jongin scoffed at that. “Try me.”

 

Sehun stared at him skeptically, but finally relented. “They’re just _so_ confusing! They can never make up their minds. They don’t tell you what they want and when you ask, they just run the other way. They _all_ have one thing on their mind and sometimes I just feel like maybe I should put out if want something good to finally happen.”

 

“Whoah, Sehun…” Jongin frowned. “Is Tao pressuring you to have sex?”

 

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “ _Jongin_ ….”

 

“No, I’m being serious, Sehun. If he’s done anything to make you feel uncomfortable, tell me now. I’ll take care of it.” Jongin didn’t back down. He stared into Sehun’s eyes and to be honest, it was scaring Sehun a little.

 

“H-he’s fine…” Sehun said quietly. “I mean we’ve… we’ve talked about it...” He looked over at Jongin, who was still watching him intently. “ _God, this is so embarrassing. This is not where I thought this conversation was going at all_ ,” Sehun whispered rapidly.

 

“I’m – I’m sorry, okay?” Jongin spoke up after a few minutes. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just don’t want you to get roped into doing something you’re not ready to do. And I certainly don’t want this guy taking advantage of you. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I swear on my life I will-“

 

“Jongin!” Sehun laughed. “I get it. I know you just want to protect me and stuff. And… I’m grateful for that.” Sehun looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. “But, I’m… I’m not seventeen anymore. I’ve got to grow up sometime.”

 

Jongin smiled at that. “As long as you’re not trying to grow up too fast.”

 

Sehun smiled and punched Jongin’s shoulder playfully. “Hey, so did you see the news this morning?” He asked.

 

Jongin chuckled at his brother’s attempt at changing the subject. “I did. I see that our corporation’s stock is rising over here. By the time you take over, we’ll be the biggest firm in Korea.”

 

Sehun’s smile faltered. “You’re… you’re not taking over when Dad retires?”

 

“I can’t. I’ve have to go back to Canada once we reach a settlement in this case.”

 

Sehun frowned and looked down at his feet.

 

“Hey,” Jongin put an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and rubbed his arm gently. “It’s gonna be fine. I know you’re gonna do great. Dad trusts you. I trust you. You’ll make a great CEO.”

 

“But, _you_ won’t be here…” Sehun whispered sadly.

 

Jongin pursed his lips. So _that’s_ what Sehun’s upset about. “I’ll be here for the next few months, at least. And it’s not like we can’t visit each other after I go back.”

 

“Yeah, but Jongin, this is the first time I’ve seen you in _three years_. What if the next time it’s five years before I see you again?” Sehun’s lip quivered.

 

Jongin was stunned. He didn’t know that Sehun cared this much. It made him happy, to be honest. He loved Sehun dearly. Even when they fought as kids, Jongin still loved him. He felt like Sehun had really become one of his best friends.

 

“Sehun, I won’t let that happen again,” Jongin said softly as he pulled his brother close to him and wrapped both arms around the younger male.

 

Sehun sunk into the embrace, burying his face in his chest. Sehun couldn’t help but breathe in the sweet, but musky scent that was purely Jongin. “You promise?” He asked, voice muffled by Jongin’s broad torso. Sehun felt the rapid rising and falling of his brother’s chest as he began to chuckle.

 

“Of course.” Jongin pulled back and looked at Sehun. The younger man’s cheeks were tinted red. Jongin smiled warmly. “Let’s not think about me leaving right now, okay? Let’s go out today. It’s been a while since we’ve done anything fun. Sound good?”

 

Sehun nodded fervently, excited about the prospect of spending the day with his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin had given Sehun no other instructions than to bring his swimming trunks and to meet him downstairs in half an hour. So that’s what he did. Jongin was already waiting for him as he came rushing down the stairs.

 

“Took you long enough,” Jongin smirked. “Had to fix your makeup?”

 

Sehun scoffed. “Puh- _lease_. I hardly wear makeup anymore.” He turned his nose up at Jongin and the man began to laugh.

 

“C’mon, Sehun… let’s go,” He grinned.

 

Sehun’s face lit up when they walked outside. “My old Jeep! I though Dad sold this a long time ago…” Sehun ran his hand along the white exterior of the vehicle adoringly.

 

Jongin smiled. “He did. I’m the one who bought it. And…” He paused for a moment to reach into his pocket. “I think these belong to you.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened in disbelief as Kai tossed him the keys. “A-are you serious? B-but… why?”

 

“Let’s just say as many times as you almost killed me with this Jeep, I’d grown sort of fond of it and I hated to see Dad just give it away. Too many memories,” Jongin laughed.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun said breathlessly. “I can’t accept this. I don’t have the money to pay you back.”

 

“I’m not asking you to pay me back, Sehun. I’m doing this because I want to. Trust me, you need this. You can’t spend half your life waiting for the bus. You’ll miss out on a lot,” Jongin smiled warmly.

 

Sehun’s lips began to quiver and he tackled Jongin into a hug, nearly knocking the breath out of his brother as the man’s arms wound their way around Sehun’s back. Sehun clenched his eyes shut as he stood there, holding onto Jongin tightly.

 

“Thank you, Jongin,” He finally said after a few minutes. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

Jongin didn’t say anything as Sehun finally released him, looking up at him with a smile.  “So… where is it that we’re going exactly?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was in awe as he stepped out of the car. There was nothing but beautiful scenery for miles. He had let Jongin drive since Sehun had turned out to be pretty terrible with directions. They stood surrounded by tall pine trees and a large lake that spread out far and wide. Near the embankment, there was a small, wooden cottage with a beautiful, spacious veranda attached.

 

“Where… _are_ … we?” Sehun asked.

 

“Lake Forest,” Jongin said with a smile.

 

“I mean… I can kind of see that…”

 

“No!” Jongin laughed. “This place is _called_ Lake Forest.”

 

“ _Oh.”_ Sehun grinned, cheeks turning red. “It’s beautiful out here.”

 

“It is. Kinda why I bought it.”

 

“You _bought_ this place!?” Sehun squealed. “Aren’t you just rolling in riches?” He laughed.

 

Jongin chuckled. “Hey, real estate is my thing, okay? You collect stuffed animals… I collect property.”

 

Sehun snorted. “Okay, Mr. Monopoly,” He mocked his brother playfully.

 

“C’mon… let’s go put our stuff in the house,” Jongin laughed.

 

The inside of the house was nothing like Sehun had expected it to be. It wasn’t extravagant in any way. It was humble. It was peaceful. It was just like Jongin.

 

Almost everything inside the house was made of wood. The floors, the countertops, the walls… Two columns made completely from the trunk of a tall pine tree separated the living room and dining area. One countertop was lined with bottles upon bottles of aging bourbon. Sehun could only imagine the richness in flavor. The hallway led to a large master bedroom with an en suite bathroom. That was what really caught Sehun’s attention. The base of the sink was made out of an old barrel. Sehun had never seen anything like it before.

 

“I’ve seen pictures of country homes before, but this…” Sehun said, setting his bag down beside the bed. “This is surreal. It’s gorgeous, Jongin.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Thanks. I was actually kind of hoping to retire here when the time comes, you know? It’s just really calm and quiet out here. I love it.”

 

“I see that,” Sehun smiled.

 

They spent the next few minutes in silence as they busied themselves by changing into their swimsuits. Jongin decided against going into the bathroom. He and Sehun were brothers after all, and it shouldn’t bother him if he caught a short glimpse of his brother’s naked behind.

 

 _Buuuuuut_ , it did. Sehun didn’t seem shy about his body at all. And he had every right not to be. It was a beautiful body, if Jongin were to speak from a totally unbiased standpoint. He shouldn’t even be staring, really, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away. Sehun’s backside was so… so milky and… and round… and –

 

“Hey, Jongin, do you think I’ll need to wear sunscreen?”

 

Jongin jumped so high he nearly came out of his skin. “What!? Uhhhh… yeah, I’d, um… I’d say yeah.” He mumbled. He quickly turned away and adjusted his own swimming trunks, cheeks reddening by the second until he looked like an over ripe tomato.

 

 

 

They stepped onto the dock and Sehun immediately closed his eyes and took in a big breath of air.

 

“The air is so much _cleaner_ out here,” He said, exhaling. When he opened his eyes, Jongin was looking at him, smile as warm as the sun.

 

“It’s even better out on the water,” Jongin chuckled. “We can take the boat out into the middle of the lake,” He offered, pointing to a small canoe tethered to the dock.

 

“Let’s do it!” Sehun grinned excitedly, grabbing Jongin’s arm and squeezing it. “Wait!” He paused, bending to pick up something. “I need you to help me put sunscreen on first!”

 

Jongin nodded as he grabbed the tube from Sehun’s hands. Sehun turned around and waited, while Jongin popped the cap on the tube and squeezed quite a bit of the white, creamy substance onto his hand. He pressed the cap back on and tossed the sunscreen onto the ground.

 

Jongin drew one hand across Sehun’s back, smearing the sunscreen over it. Sehun’s skin was so soft and so pale. Jongin gently pressed both hands onto Sehun’s back and began to massage the lotion into skin, dragging his hands down his arms, up his spine, over the back of his neck, and squeezing his shoulders ever-so-softly. He could have sworn he heard Sehun gasp when his fingers ghosted over the top of his tailbone.

 

Jongin let out a shaky breath. “I-I think I got it all. You ready to get in the boat?”

 

Sehun turned around and smiled, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Y-yeah,” He nodded excitedly. “Thanks.”

 

Jongin helped Sehun into the canoe before jumping in himself. He untied the rope from the dock and began to paddle them out. He and Sehun made small talk along the way, though it only took a few minutes to reach the middle of the lake. Jongin laid the paddle down longways inside the canoe.

 

“Well…” Jongin began. “This is it.”

 

Sehun smiled as he turned his head in every direction, taking in every bit of the beautiful scenery around them. “ _This is so pretty_ ,” Sehun whispered, reaching a hand over the side of the boat to trail his hand along the top of the water.

 

Jongin watched him with a fascination. Sehun wrapped his arms around himself, staring out at the water. Jongin couldn’t get over how stunning Sehun looked. The sun was shining on his pale skin, which seemed to glisten with the sunscreen lotion on it. Sehun smiled to himself as he hung over the side of the boat, splashing the water. Jongin followed Sehun’s smile down to his neck, then his arms and torso, all the way to the delicate curve of his hips as the rest of him disappeared into the white swim trunks.

 

“Jongin?” Sehun spoke up softly, pulling the man from his reverie.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for bringing me here.” Sehun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Jongin smiled. “You’re welcome here any time, Sehun. I even put a spare key on the keyring with your car keys, that way you can come whenever you like.”

 

Sehun’s cheeks reddened and he smiled. “I think it would only feel right coming here with you.” It was Jongin’s turn to blush.

 

They sat in silence, though it only lasted but a few seconds. All of a sudden, a dragonfly came flying out of nowhere. It had startled Sehun, but within a matter of seconds it was gone. Sehun breathed a sigh of relief. And then he looked down. The bug was resting on his knee, flitting its blue wings, and looking up at Sehun with curiosity in its large eyes.

 

“ _Ahhhhhh!_ ” Sehun shrieked at the top of his lungs, standing up and shaking his entire body, trying to get the bug off of him. “Jongin! _Help me!!_ ”

 

“Sehun! Calm down, you’re gonna tip us over!” Jongin stood up and grabbed hold of Sehun’s arms, but by then it was too late. Sehun had lost his footing and went plunging into the water, bringing his brother with him.

 

“ _Help me! Oh my god, I can’t swim! Jongin! Where are you!”_ Sehun screamed as he broke the surface. He felt something brush his stomach and he screeched loudly as he began kicking his legs.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Sehun, stop! It’s me!” Jongin screamed as he spouted from the water. He grabbed hold of Sehun and pulled him into his arms. Finally, Sehun stopped kicking. He opened his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, Jongin, please help me,” Sehun whimpered, wrapping his arms around his brother. Jongin couldn’t tell if Sehun was crying or if it was just the water.

 

“Hey, you’re okay, Hun. I got you. Just stay calm, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded. He held onto Jongin tightly as he let the man soothe him. Sehun began to notice how defined the ripples of Jongin’s abs felt against his own flat stomach. He could feel the muscles in Jongin’s arms flexing around his own shoulders as they held him close. He pulled back slightly and looked at Jongin’s face. He was instantly drawn to those plump lips. He stared at them, breath ragged, so tempted to move in closer.

 

Jongin watched Sehun. He knew that the younger man was staring and, suddenly, something came over him. He pushed a wet strand of hair away from Sehun’s eyes and cupped one cheek in his hand. They held each other’s gaze as Jongin leaned his head in. His lips were mere centimeters from Sehun’s. They were so close that Sehun could feel Jongin’s breath ghosting over his lips. Sehun didn’t give either of them a chance to _think_. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, his own lips landing softly on Jongin’s.

 

Jongin tightened his arm around Sehun’s waist and the younger man gasped, parting his lips slightly. Jongin pressed his lips a little harder onto Sehun’s, sucking Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth. Sehun held onto Jongin for dear life, too scared to let go for fear of drowning… and also not wanting this to end.

 

When Jongin finally pulled back first, Sehun was left gasping for air. He opened his eyes slowly, his cheeks burning. Jongin was staring at him, unsure of what to say. Sehun looked up, almost as if to say something, but his face drained of color as he began to scream.

 

The dragonfly had landed on Jongin’s forehead.

 

And Sehun punched him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension kills me, quite honestly.
> 
> I fought with myself about whether or not they should kiss. 95% percent of me was screaming no, but my OTP feels were screaming yes *le bang*. I still feel like this is too soon. I guess I can’t help it. SeKai is just gonna do whatever tf they want anyways, so why not now? I can be mad at myself for letting this happen later. 
> 
> To be honest, though, this is one of my top three favorite chapters I’ve ever written, out of all my stories. I don’t even know why. I guess it’s just them in this setting. I liked writing it.
> 
> Which brings me to the house. I wish you guys could see the house that I’m talking about. It’s actually real! Haha. My description doesn’t even come close to describing how pretty it is. I have a feeling this cottage is going to play a bigger role in this story ;)


	6. Five

“Holy fucking hell, my head!” Jongin hissed as Sehun tried to help him onto the dock. Sehun grimaced as he caught another look at his brother’s forehead.

 

Both boys hurried into the house and Jongin sat down at the table, holding a hand to his throbbing head.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Sehun asked timidly, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Yeah, get me an ice pack from the freezer,” Jongin groaned.

 

Sehun did as he was told. He grabbed the hand towel that was lying next to the sink and wrapped the ice pack inside. “H-here…” He held his hand out nervously. Jongin took the pack and placed it gently against his head.

 

Sehun decided to remain silent, not wanting to upset Jongin any further. He sat down beside him on the bench and stared at the other male. Jongin had one elbow leaning on the table, the ice pack resting in his hand, and his head lying carefully against the pack. His face was calm. _Too calm_ , Sehun thought.

 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Jongin kept his eyes closed, his voice sounding almost hoarse. “And before you ask – no, I’m not mad at you.” Sehun cleared his throat and looked away. “Just – _why the heck_ _did you punch me_?” Jongin squinted his eyes and peeked over at Sehun.

 

“I-I…. the… the dragonfly came back,” He mumbled, looking away from his brother’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

Jongin removed the pack and sat up, staring at Sehun with a deadpan expression. “Seriously? The dragonfly made you punch me?”

 

Sehun nodded sheepishly. “It was on your forehead,” He admitted, embarrassed.

 

Jongin burst out laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Oh my god, Sehun. Only you would be terrified of a _dragonfly_.”

 

Sehun glared at him. “Those things bite, you know. I wish it would have bitten your head. Maybe then you wouldn’t be laughing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you punching me in the head kind of makes up for the dragonfly not biting me,” Jongin chuckled. “This feels a lot worse, too, I imagine.”

 

Sehun’s face softened and he looked down. “I _am_ really sorry for punching you, Jongin...” Sehun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “I mean… your head looks pretty awful,” Sehun grimaced.

 

Jongin scoffed. “ _Excuse me_? I think I’m actually a pretty good-looking guy!”

 

Sehun grinned and hit Jongin on the shoulder. “ _As if_ , pabo. That’s not what I was talking about.”

 

“I don’t know, Sehun… You really hurt my feelings. How are you ever going to make it up to me?” Jongin sighed dramatically.

 

“Pabo….” Sehun lifted his arm to hit Jongin again, but he caught Sehun by the wrist and pulled him closer. Sehun went still in Jongin’s arms, the two men only a breath apart.

 

“Would a kiss make you feel better?” Sehun whispered breathlessly as he stared at Jongin’s lips.

 

“It’s a start,” Jongin chuckled softly.

 

Neither of them moved for the next few seconds, then, without warning, they both dove for each other. Their mouths connected in a clash of teeth. Sehun’s hands were trying to find purchase in Jongin’s thick hair as Jongin’s arms came around Sehun’s back, pulling him tightly to himself.

 

Sehun parted his lips as his breath escaped him. Jongin pressed closer, his tongue ghosting over Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun pulled Jongin’s tongue into his mouth, surprising the latter, and sucked on it gently. Jongin groaned and pulled his tongue away, only to lick Sehun’s lips a few seconds later as he deepened the kiss.

 

Sehun’s lips were like soft, pink, rose petals, and Jongin had no desire to stop kissing them ever. Which is why he was more than a little sad when Sehun pulled away first, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. A blush formed on Sehun’s cheeks as he tried not to look Jongin in the eye.

 

“Sehun…” Jongin started softly.

 

The younger man finally looked up at him. He seemed almost nervous.

 

“I… I honestly thought you punched me because I kissed you,” Jongin whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Sehun laughed softly at that. “I’d never punch you if I didn’t think your life was in imminent danger.”

 

Jongin grinned and kissed the tip of Sehun’s nose.

 

“Does your head still hurt?” Sehun asked quietly, trailing a finger across Jongin’s flushed cheek.

 

“Yeah. You, um… you actually hit pretty hard. I’m starting to get a little bit of a headache,” Jongin chuckled, looking away in embarrassment.

 

Sehun knit his brows. “I’m sorry, Jongin... Do you want to lie down for a little bit?”

 

Jongin nodded. “I think that might help.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t speak as they changed out of their swimming attire and into sweatpants and t-shirts. Sehun crawled into bed first, followed by Jongin who pulled the curtains closed, so the sun wouldn’t shine in on them.

 

Jongin lifted the blankets and crawled into the bed behind Sehun. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Sehun from behind. “Is this okay?” He whispered nervously.

 

Sehun nodded. “This is fine,” He whispered back

 

But, that’s far from how Sehun really felt.

 

Sehun’s mind was caught up in the implications of what they’d done. He was so confused. How did this happen in the first place? Just a simple look had stirred so many feelings within Sehun that he didn’t even know he had. For fuck’s sake, he made out with his own _brother._

 

As Sehun lay in bed next to Jongin, his heart pounded. Sehun felt butterflies where Jongin’s arm was touching his stomach. How was it possible for Sehun to feel this way? How was it possible for them _both_ to feel this way? It was true that Sehun had always admired Jongin. It was only today that he had realized to what _extent_.

 

“You’re thinking, aren’t you?” Jongin’s voice stirred Sehun back to reality. He turned over in Jongin’s arms. He sighed heavily as Jongin rested his forehead against his own.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked curiously.

 

“What are we doing, Jongin?” He wondered aloud.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin spoke quietly, pulling back to look at him.

 

“I’m talking about _us_. What _are_ we? Because I really don’t know. And I don’t think I’m supposed to be feeling this way about you.” Sehun’s tone rose and by the sound of it, Jongin could tell he was anxious.

 

“Hey, calm down…” Jongin rubbed Sehun’s arm soothingly. “I… I don’t know what’s happening, either, to be honest.”

 

“Then, what are we _doing_ , Jongin? We’re _brothers_ for crying out loud.” Sehun turned to lie on his back now, crossing his arms over his chest as Jongin withdrew his arm from Sehun’s waist.

 

Jongin took a breath. “Sehun… I like you, okay? I don’t know what else to say. Do you want me to make up an excuse for feeling the way that I do? Because I don’t think I can. I know it’s not right feeling this way. I _know_ that. But, I can’t help it.”

 

“ _We’re brothers, Jongin_ …” Sehun’s voice was strained.

 

“O-only by marriage…”

 

Sehun scoffed. “Should that even make a difference?” He turned to Jongin. They held each other’s gaze. “Are you even into guys? Or am I just convenient?”

 

Jongin turned away, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Just take me home, Jongin…” Sehun said tiredly, pulling the blankets off of himself as he got out of the bed.

 

Jongin watched as Sehun moved about the room, picking up his things. When Jongin offered to take Sehun out for a fun day, this was not how he expected they’d end up. Then again, kissing his brother was never part of the plan, either. And Jongin could see now how much of a mistake it was.

 

“Can we go now?” Sehun stood by the door nervously, bags in hand, as he tried not to look at Jongin.

 

After a few minutes, Jongin sighed heavily. “You take the Jeep. I’ll… I’ll send for someone to pick me up.”

 

Sehun nodded.  “Okay, then.” As he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned to Jongin, who was staring up at the ceiling blankly. “Goodbye, Jongin,” He whispered softly.

 

When Jongin didn’t respond, Sehun opened the door and walked out of the room. Jongin’s heart clenched. He felt something tugging on it, as if it were attached to a string being dragged along behind Sehun, painfully scraping the pavement because Sehun refused to pick it up.

 

Jongin got out of bed and stared out the window, watching as that white Jeep drove away, and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.


	7. Six

“Dad, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Trust me, my boy, it’s a great idea!” The older Mister Oh clapped Jongin on the back and gave him a smile. Jongin cringed.

 

“Do I have to?” He sighed.

 

“I’d really like it if you did. Now, you don’t have to go and marry the girl! I just want you to get out of the house a little bit – have some fun, okay?”

 

“I’m perfectly fine here, though, Dad…” Jongin groaned. “I’ve been staying busy working on the case. Look how far ahead we are! Going out with some girl is just a waste of time.”

 

“Oh, but she’s such a nice girl, Jongin. Besides, you need to get your nose out of those books for a while. I think you’d really like her. She’s pretty, too. She’s the daughter of a friend of mine. He owns the shopping mall across from our office.” Mister Oh waggled his eyebrows. When Jongin didn’t say anything, the man went on. “Look, you’ve been such a piss since whatever happened between you and Sehun. You think I don’t notice these things, but I do. I might be old, but I’m not blind, my boy. I can’t stand it. You were getting along so well! What happened? You two have hardly even looked at each other in the past month.” He frowned.

 

Jongin’s face reddened. “H-he – I –“

 

“You know, I think it’s that boy he’s been hanging out with. Tao, is it? He’s a bad influence on my son. Sehun doesn’t even have the decency to come home at a decent hour anymore. Remind me to run a background check on that kid,” the man said quietly, giving Jongin’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

Jongin chuckled nervously, then let out a sigh. “Dad, I’ll do it. I’ll go on a date with this girl.”

 

The man’s eyes widened in delight. “That’s my boy! I have her number in my office. Now, don’t go anywhere!” Mister Oh yelled, waving his hand behind him as he rushed out of the room. “I’ll be right back and you can give her a call!”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and smiled. One of his favorite things about his former stepfather is the fact that he always seemed so cheerful. About everything. He did everything in his power to make sure that his sons were always happy. Though, if he knew the real reason why Jongin was unhappy, he’d probably flip out.

 

He and Sehun hadn’t really spoken since the lake and that was a little more than two months ago now. Sehun went on about his business like nothing had happened – like everything was just fine. Though, their father was right. Sehun had been coming home at odd hours lately. He’d also been spending a lot less time at the house. And Jongin? Jongin sulked. He moped around his room pretending to be so preoccupied with his case that he didn’t have time to socialize with his family, but the reality was that he just didn’t want to run into Sehun.

 

Jongin thought about Sehun every second of the day. It was like Sehun had drilled a hole in Jongin’s head and planted himself there. He knew that whenever Sehun was out, he was with Tao. He’d even brought the other boy to the house a couple times. Jongin knew because he overheard them talking and giggling on the other side of Sehun’s door when he went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Jongin was jealous. He could admit that now. The first time he had seen Sehun with Tao after he’d arrived, he didn’t know what that feeling was. Now, he knew. It was pure jealousy. Sehun had forgotten him pretty quickly, it seemed. He didn’t seem too affected anymore by what happened between them.

 

But, Jongin was. He still felt the whisper of Sehun’s lips on his own. He still tasted his sweet breath on his tongue. Jongin couldn’t forget that easily. Sehun had completely flipped out. To Jongin, he had looked scared more than anything. Jongin knew having feelings for your brother was wrong, but… they weren’t brothers anymore. Not technically, anyways. He had made a mistake in assuming that Sehun would understand their relationship the same way that he did. To Sehun, Jongin would always be his big brother. Sehun would never see him as a man. And that’s what Jongin feared the most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun laid his head against Tao’s chest as the two of them sat against the trunk of a large, old tree in the their school’s quad. Classes had started back and Sehun was more than happy about that. It meant that he got to see his _boyfriend_ everyday, since that’s what he and Tao were now.

 

Sehun was overjoyed when Tao finally asked him out. But… there was a slight niggling in the back of his head that something wasn’t right. A couple months ago, he would have said yes with not a doubt in his mind, but now he hated to even admit that the first thought that popped into his mind was _Jongin_. He didn’t want to hurt Jongin.

 

He thought about Jongin every day. It hurt him so much not speaking to his older brother, but he was scared that if he did he’d give in to what he _knew_ in the back of his mind he had been wanting for so long.

 

Sehun tried to tell himself that he was in love with Tao. And he was – to an extent. He wanted to be with Tao. He needed to stop thinking about his brother. Tao was his escape.

 

“You okay?” Tao asked, looking down at Sehun.

 

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” He laughed.

 

Tao raised his eyebrows. “You just… you seem distracted.”

 

Sehun scowled at him. “Baby. I’m fine. The only thing distracting me is _you_.” He smirked.

 

Tao rolled his eyes. “You’re so damn cheesy, I could eat you on a slice of pizza.”

 

“You could do what with me on a slice of pizza?” Sehun raised a brow. Tao laughed.

 

“That’s _so_ not what I meant! Speaking of, though… Babe, when are we gonna…. _ya know_ …” Tao toyed with Sehun’s fingers, lying across his chest.

 

Sehun looked away, smile fading. “I told you. I-I wanna wait.”

 

Tao grabbed Sehun’s cheek in his hand and turned his head up so that Sehun was looking at him. “ _Hey._ I told you that it’s fine. I’ll wait for you.” He leaned his head down and rubbed his nose against Sehun’s, a small smile playing at his lips. “I love you.”

 

Sehun smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

Sehun went soft in Tao’s arms when the other male pressed their lips together. It wasn’t their first kiss, by no means, but it was different. It wasn’t Jongin. Sehun couldn’t stop thinking of his brother. Every time Tao touched him, he saw Jongin. He _felt_ Jongin. He tasted Jongin.

 

When reality set in, Sehun finally realized how very different Tao and Jongin were. When Jongin kissed him, Sehun could feel the sheer passion and emotion between those plump lips. He could feel the way that Jongin wanted him. When Jongin kissed him, it was like his life depended on _him_ – like he needed Sehun’s air to breathe. It was such a stark contrast to the way Tao kissed him. There was passion, but… there was no emotion. And that scared Sehun, if only just a little.

 

Tao pulled away and pecked Sehun’s forehead. “I think we should go on a date. We haven’t done anything in forever.”

 

Sehun sighed in content. “I guess we haven’t. So… what do you propose we do, my dear?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin waited awkwardly by the door, hoping that his date would arrive soon. Naturally, Jongin was nervous. He’d only shared a few texts with the girl before they’d decided to meet up for dinner. She seemed nice enough from her texts, but Jongin had no idea who he was supposed to be looking for, as he’d never even seen a picture of her.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Seconds later, the bell on the door chimed. Jongin’s eyes peeked open and he took a breath. Or rather, _she_ took Jongin’s breath. Her long, dark brown hair flowed freely to the middle of her back. She was wearing black high-waisted skinny jeans and a red crop top. She was every picture of perfection, looking as if she’d stepped off the cover of a magazine.

 

Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She scanned the room, as if she were searching for someone. She frowned when she didn’t find what she was looking for. Jongin took a deep breath as realization hit him.

 

 _N-no… it couldn’t be…_ He thought.

 

Taking a few steps forward, he stopped behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, confused at first, but eyes widening when she took him in. “Jongin?” She asked.

 

“H-Hyuna?”

 

She grinned, teeth shining between her bright red lips. “Oh my gosh, it’s you!” She pulled him into a friendly embrace. Jongin was nearly starstruck. His father had said she was pretty, but _fuck_. He never imagined that she looked like _this_.

 

“How are you?” She said cheerfully, pulling away. Jongin was flustered and he hoped she couldn’t tell.

 

“I’m… I’m great,” He smiled. “Better, now that you’re here,” He laughed.

 

“You know, I was really nervous coming here. I don’t usually go out, but my dad practically dragged me out of my room,” She chuckled. “I’m studying to be a technological engineer and my dad gets kind of upset when I lock myself away in my room for weeks at a time reading.”

 

Jongin grinned. “Tell me about it! My dad is the same way. We run a law firm, and we have this huge case we’re supposed to be working on and I’ve been going at it nonstop for about a month. Guess I got a little carried away with it. Dad barged into my room this morning and refused to leave unless I agreed to come out tonight…. Which I can see now might not have been such a bad thing after all,” Jongin smiled.

 

“ _Dads_ , amirite?” She laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful. Jesus, Jongin had really gotten lucky.

 

“S-so, you wanna go sit down?” Jongin asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

She nodded fervently. “Please.”

 

 

 

 

 

For someone so beautiful, Hyuna’s mind was just so as well, Jongin had come to realize. She was incredibly intelligent. Jongin was smitten. Every time he’d tell a joke, she’d throw her head back and laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world. It wasn’t that cheap laughter that people gave when the joke was terrible, but they didn’t want to hurt the other party’s feelings. It was genuine.

 

Their food hadn’t even arrived yet and already they’d become best friends. They had already finished their first bottle of beer and were well on their way to finishing a second. Their laughter was getting louder, the drunker they got.

 

Jongin’s head was spinning from laughing so hard and he hadn’t realized someone was standing in front of them until he heard his name called. He looked up and his eyes widened. He was instantly very sober.

 

“S-sehun… What are you doing here?” Jongin asked nervously. Hyuna looked back and forth between the two, observing them curiously.

 

“I… Tao and I were about to sit down to dinner.” Sehun clutched his boyfriend’s hand, who was standing behind him. “Who’s this?” He asked politely.

 

“This is Hyuna. M-my date.” Jongin murmured. “Hyuna, this is my brother, Sehun and his… his…”

 

“My _friend_ , Tao,” Sehun smiled kindly and reached a hand out toward the girl. She took it warmly and smiled back at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Oh my goodness, you are so _cute!_ ” She grinned. “Why don’t you two have a seat with us? We could have a double date!” She offered, flashing a smile at the three men around her. Jongin and Sehun cringed.

 

“W-w-we’re not together…” Sehun chuckled nervously, looking back at Tao. “We’re just f-friends.”

 

Hyuna laughed. “Oh, please. Sit down, boys.” Sehun and Tao did as they were told. For someone so petite, she held such… authority.

 

She looked across the table at them. “Look, I know a couple when I see one. And if this is on the down low, you don’t have to worry about me saying anything. So, _relax_.” She grinned.

 

“That’s a relief,” Tao laughed softly. “I didn’t know what I was going to do if I had to pretend that this beautiful creature was nothing but a friend.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Sehun’s hand. Hyuna smiled at the two of them in adoration.

 

Jongin scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sehun was the only one who picked up on it and he glared at Jongin, kicking his leg underneath the table.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jongin hissed.

 

Hyuna turned to him. “What was that?”

 

“I, um, I sneezed? Sorry,” Jongin covered lamely.

 

“Oh, well, bless you!” She laughed, before turning back to speak to Sehun and Tao.

 

Jongin stared Sehun down. This night had been going so well until he showed up. He’d been getting along great with Hyuna. He hadn’t even given Sehun a single thought. Now, Sehun was overwhelming his senses. He looked fucking beautiful and Jongin hated it. Jongin could smell the light scent of his cologne wafting into his nostrils. Jongin missed that smell. And his laughter. _God, how he’d really missed hearing that laugh._

 

Jongin was almost absent through most of the conversation, except for the times when Tao would say something really stupid about how “in love with Sehun he was” or when he called him a pet name. Jongin would snicker and make a face when they weren’t looking. Oh, but Sehun… He always seemed to be looking and he’d give his brother a kick in the shin every time he’d mock Tao. Jongin was sure there’d be a bruise there tomorrow.

 

“Jongin, don’t you think they look so cute together?” Jongin hummed and looked at his date. Hyuna grabbed his arm and gestured toward Sehun and Tao. Jongin had totally missed the first half of this particular conversation, but he figured it went something along the lines of his date fawning over his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.

 

Jongin simply shrugged. “Um, yeah.” He looked Sehun in the eye. “You two look really happy together.” Jongin didn’t miss the look of hurt that flashed across Sehun’s face.

 

“I think I need a beer,” Tao said after a few minutes. “Sehun, would you like one?”

 

“No, thanks,” Sehun replied quietly.

 

Tao called the waiter for a round of beers for himself, Hyuna, and Jongin. Jongin still didn’t like the kid… but, he really could use one more beer.

 

 

 

 

Sehun didn’t look at Jongin for the rest of the night. He was so spiteful. Sehun wasn’t sure if he’d meant to be that way, but it hurt. It really hurt. He supposed he couldn’t blame Jongin for wanting to move on. And Hyuna _was_ a nice girl. It was too hard to dislike her.

 

Sehun sat completely sober as he watched the three of them down beer after beer. They were laughing at some joke Hyuna had just told. Sehun let out a quiet sigh. She was so beautiful. It was easy to see why Jongin liked her.

 

 _Her_. Sehun took this to mean that his assumptions before had been true. Jongin wasn’t gay. Sehun was just there. He was convenient. He was just a piece of meat. It hurt him so much to think that his brother thought so low of him.

 

Sehun had to stop thinking about it. He had to stop thinking about his brother.

 

 _“Only by marriage…”_ He repeated the words in his head.

 

That wasn’t even the case anymore. They were no longer even legally related. Why was it that Sehun cared so much, then?

 

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He jolted and looked over at his boyfriend.

 

“Are chu ready t’go, baby?” Tao slurred, smiling goofily at Sehun. “I think ‘em a little drunk,” He laughed.

 

Sehun sighed and nodded. “Alright, babe, let’s get you up.” Sehun stood up from his chair first and groaned as he tried to pull Tao up. Tao wasn’t budging. He sat back laughing at Sehun’s feeble attempts. Sehun stared as Jongin stood up from his own chair and came to stand beside him.

 

“Okay, on the count of three we’re gonna pull you up, Tao,” Jongin spoke slowly, so the other male could hear him, his own words slightly slurred. “Sehun, grab his other arm,” He gestured to his brother. Sehun nodded and Jongin began to count. “One… Two… _Three!_ ” The two of them hoisted Tao up and he hung between their shoulders, giggling.

 

“Did he drive, Sehun?” Jongin asked in a sort of no-nonsense fashion.  Sehun nodded and Jongin sighed deeply. “He shouldn’t have been so reckless,” He said lowly. “Look, you’re gonna have to drive him home.”

 

“O-okay. That’s fine. I can… I can take him from here,” Sehun said softly, but Jongin was already shaking his head.

 

“I’ll get him to the car,” He said, slinging Tao’s arms over his shoulders.

 

 

“Hyuna –“ She looked up at the sound of her name. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” Jongin smiled, before dragging Tao through the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

It was well past two in the morning when Sehun arrived home. He had taken a taxi home after he’d gotten Tao home safely and tucked into bed, which was no small feat in itself. He hadn’t seen Jongin’s car out front, so he assumed the other male was still out with Hyuna.

 

Sehun yawned, rolling over in his bed. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard voices coming up the stairs. He could make out the sound of… Okay, he couldn’t definitely hear Jongin. And the other one was… a woman. Hyuna?

 

_J-Jongin… Jongin had invited her back here?_

 

Sehun listened. He could hear her drunken laughter stop shortly before Jongin’s bedroom door closed. Then, silence. That wasn’t the end, though. Minutes later, Sehun heard the steady moans and sounds of pleasure that gradually got louder as the minutes passed.

 

Sehun let out a breath. Jongin’s gruff voice chimed in and a tear slid down Sehun’s cheek. He tried to cover his ears with his pillow, but it wasn’t working. He could still hear her screaming Jongin’s name and his brother groaning as he fucked her into oblivion.

 

Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the pillow across the room. He sat straight up in bed and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth as he let the tears fall. Why was Jongin tormenting him like this? Did he want Sehun to suffer? Was that what this was?

 

Because it was working. Sehun was feeling pretty shitty right now.

 

Jongin got what he wanted.

 

Sehun cried himself to sleep that night, to the sound of his brother making love to someone that wasn’t him. 

 

 


	8. Seven

**Note:** Last half of the chapter has been edited. I added some stuff and took a big portion out (which I will add back in the next chapter.)

* * *

 

**_Last Night_ **

 

 

Jongin spun her around on the dance floor. He was having fun, something he hadn’t been able to do in a while. It was already late by the time they’d left the restaurant, but they didn’t end their night there. Jongin and Hyuna caught a cab to the dance club a few blocks away.

 

They were laughing now, as the song ended, and they tried to catch their breath. Jongin grabbed Hyuna’s hand and pulled her to the private booth. They ordered another round of drinks, though it was fairly obvious that they were already more drunk than should have been allowed.

 

“Oh my god, you’re a trip,” Hyuna laughed, placing her hand on Jongin’s thigh, her words slurred.

 

“I’m just lucky that I _didn’t_ trip. I’m a pretty terrible dancer,” He grinned sheepishly, cheeks red from the booze.

 

“No, no! You were great!” She grinned, giving his thigh a squeeze.

 

Jongin smiled back at her and neither of them said anything for a few moments. They looked at each other – “ _that”_ look present on both of their faces. Cheeks red, lips parted, a sigh drawing its way up the back of their throats. At nearly the same time, they leaned in and pressed their lips together. Jongin’s hands tangled in her hair as he tried to drink more of her in. The hand on his crotch moved slightly higher and he could tell where this was going.

 

Jongin didn’t know what came over him all of the sudden, but out of nowhere, he suddenly felt… _guilty_. It was almost a depressing feeling. The sadness was overwhelming. He chocked it up to all the alcohol he’d been drinking. He pulled away and sucked in a breath. It was Sehun. _Fuck_. It was _always_ Sehun.

 

“Jongin? What’s wrong?” A look of concern crossed her face, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s nothing. I-I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” He threw his hands up in exasperation and closed his eyes.

 

“Jongin,” She pressed. “Look at me.” Reluctant at first, he finally turned toward her.

 

“Is it Sehun?” She asked after a few minutes.

 

Jongin’s mouth opened and closed. “W-what?”

 

“Come on. I’m not blind, Jongin. I saw the way you were acting back at the restaurant,” She said quietly.

 

“W-w-what are you – what – what are you talking about?” Jongin stuttered.

 

Hyuna deadpanned. “Just stop, okay?” She let out a sigh. “Let’s talk about it. It might help. Tell me what’s going on with you two.” She sat back in the booth and crossed her arms over chest, smiling softly.

 

Jongin didn’t say anything for a few minutes and neither did she. He watched her carefully and she stared right back. Jongin wasn’t sure why, but he knew she was someone who could be trusted. And so, with a little help from a couple more shots of vodka, he told her everything.

 

He told her how he’d become more fond of his brother than he should be. How they’d become close friends. The kisses they’d shared at the lake. Jongin didn’t forget to mention that they weren’t legally brothers anymore, though, he was sure she still wouldn’t have judged him either way. He also told her about their fight and the fact the he couldn’t stop thinking about Sehun no matter how much he tried. That when he saw Tao and Sehun together tonight, he just wanted to punch Tao in his dick and twist his…. Um, Jongin may have gotten a little carried away with that part.

 

He admitted how much he really wanted to give her and himself a chance, how much he wanted to forget about his brother and just move on like a normal person. Why was Sehun making it so hard to do just that?

 

Hyuna just sat back and listened, nodding her head to show that she understood. When Jongin was finished, he reclined, letting out a long sigh.

 

“Jongin,” She said, after a few minutes of careful thought. He looked over at her. “I think what you need… is to talk to Sehun. You two clearly have a lot to work through and I don’t think either of you want to go the rest of your lives with that kind of sorrow hanging over your shoulders if you _don’t_ work this out.”

 

Jongin was about to speak up, but she stopped him. “That being said, I think one solid night of partying might wake you up a little. You need to get it out of your system, then grow some balls and talk to your brother.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_This Morning_ **

 

Jongin’s head was pounding when he woke up. He thought he was going to barf. He ran to the bathroom and dry heaved, but nothing came up. He felt _awful._ Jongin splashed cool water over his face. He was as pale as a ghost.

 

He didn’t remember much of what happened last night, but judging by the semi-nude Hyuna in his bed, he’d made a terrible mistake.

 

He remembered bits and pieces of his night. He remembered the awkward dinner with Sehun and Tao. He remembered leaving the restaurant and going to the club. And that’s… that’s where he told Hyuna about how he felt about Sehun. But…. when Hyuna said partying might do him good… this wasn’t what Jongin had in mind.

 

 _Oh god, what had he done?_  Jongin buried his face in his hands as he slowly sat down on the bed.

 

“You regret it, don’t you?” Hyuna spoke up, startling Jongin. He thought she’d been asleep.

 

Jongin nodded his head. “I’m sorry, Hyuna…”

 

“I know you are,” She replied calmly.

 

“I-I can’t… I can’t do this. I l-love my brother. He may not love me back, but I don’t think I care anymore. I _love_ him.” Jongin admitted quietly.

 

“I know you do,” She smiled softly, letting out a sigh. “Even after everything I told you last night, you still thought being with me would make you forget him…” She laughed softly and continued on. “I think if anything, this has just made you realize how much you actually care for him.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I used you…”

 

“I know, Jongin. It’s okay. Neither of us were really in our right minds last night. I’m sorry that I didn’t say no when you invited me back.” She bit her lip and looked away.

 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both of them looking up at the tall ceiling.

 

“Jongin, you need to talk to your brother. I _was_ serious about that last night. You two are just going to be miserable if you keep this up. You _need_ each other.”

 

“ _I know_ … I don’t know what to do. He loves Tao. That’s his _boyfriend_. How do I compete with that title?” Jongin asked helplessly.

 

Hyuna smiled. “You’re a sweetheart, Jongin. You’re a really good guy. _That’s_ how you compete with that. Sehun doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” She grinned and reached across the bed, ruffling Jongin’s hair. “And, not to make this any weirder than it already is, but you’re actually _really_ good in bed... From what I remember, anyways. So… you have that going for you, too.”

 

Jongin laughed at that. “I wish I could say the same, but I… I don’t really remember much?” The statement came out as more of a question, but Hyuna grinned and punched his arm playfully.

 

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed. “I need to get home. My dad’s gonna kill me.” She paused and squinted her eyes. “Actually… I think he might do just the opposite. He might even praise me for staying out of the house for an entire night.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Come on… I’ll walk you out.”

 

 

 

 

After Hyuna gathered her things, Jongin walked her to the front door. She cracked another joke, which had Jongin guffawing. They bid each other goodbye, promising they’d definitely have to hang out again, though just as friends next time. She pecked his cheek and ruffled his hair before turning to walk out the door. Jongin shut it carefully behind her, still smiling when he turned around.

 

He froze. The smile vanished from his face. Sehun was standing near the top of the stairs, staring down at him with red, watery eyes. Jongin didn’t take a single breath as he and his brother watched each other. It was so quiet, now, that you could hear a pin drop. Sehun sucked in a sharp, shuddering breath as he looked at Jongin with his face etched in disappointment and shook his head, retreating up the stairs.

 

“Sehun – wait!” Jongin yelled, going up after him, but Sehun took off in a run once he reached the last step. Jongin ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the tall staircase, but it was already too late. By the time he got to Sehun’s door, the younger man had already shut himself inside and turned the lock.

 

“Sehun!” Jongin pounded on the door, but he heard nothing from inside. “Sehun, please open the door. I need to talk to you,” He said softly this time. He waited. Still no answer. “I’m sorry,” He whispered sadly, before turning to leave.

 

 

 

 

Hearing the footsteps retreating, Sehun turned around, back pressed against the door, and slid down. His chest and throat hurt from trying to hold in the sob. Once Jongin had gone, he let his tears fall. His chest rose and fell uncontrollably, his body now wracked with tears that had not quite gone unshed. All that Sehun did for the rest of the night was cry. Even when Jongin and Hyuna had finally stopped last night, his tears didn’t.

 

His face and eyes were red and raw. Sehun didn’t want to move. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his head with his hands.

 

After about two hours, Sehun’s tears finally subsided and he rubbed his puffy cheeks with the back of his hands. He grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and began to throw his clothes inside. He didn’t pack much – just a few pairs of pants, some shirts and underwear, and a few other necessities.

 

He had to get out of the house. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand being around Jongin without breaking down again. So, what did he do?

 

He headed to his _boyfriend’s_ dorm. Boyfriend. The one that Sehun was supposed to be in love with. He scoffed at himself. Some boyfriend Sehun was. He couldn’t stop thinking about another man.

 

It was a few hours after noon when Sehun walked into the building. He’d usually call before he came over, but he figured after the night that Tao had, he’d probably be asleep. The RA on duty recognized him and smiled softly, letting him pass through.

 

Sehun stood in front of Tao’s door, bag in hand, hoping the other would let him stay for at least a few days. He decided against knocking, for fear that he might wake the other up. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

 

It was dark inside. Sehun heard voices. It must have been the TV in Tao’s room. Ah, so… he _was_ awake. Sehun set his bag down quietly on the floor and plastered a giant grin on his face, tiptoeing his way to through the dorm to Tao’s bedroom.

 

The door was cracked and a dim light was coming from the room. Sehun could make out the voices a little more clearly now. It was… it was moaning… and skin… slapping against skin. The more Sehun listened, the more it sounded like his own boyfriend’s voice.

 

His smile faded and a look of horror washed across his face as he pushed the door open slowly, only to see Tao with his arms wrapped around another man, mouth opened wide in a half-groan-half-moan as the man on top thrusted into him.

 

Sehun put his hand over his mouth, his lips quivering as he let out a gasp. The two men on the bed stopped instantly and turned toward him. Sehun’s eyes widened. _K-kris…?_ He heard Tao whisper ‘Oh my god’ before jumping up from the bed with a sheet and running toward Sehun.

 

Sehun turned around and made a beeline for the door. He picked his bag up off the ground and ran out the door with tears in his eyes, Tao still yelling after him.

 

Well, wasn’t this just Sehun’s luckiest day? He’d screwed everything up big time. He jumped back into his car and cranked it up. He didn’t know where he was going, but he drove. He drove for well over an hour. He had no idea where he was until he pulled onto the long dirt road that had eventually led him to the only place left for him to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin had been beating himself up for the past several hours. The look of hurt on Sehun’s face had nearly _killed_ him. Jongin was an idiot. Of course seeing that would have hurt Sehun. Never mind the fact that he could probably hear them, being that his room was so close to Jongin’s.

 

If only Sehun would have given Jongin a chance to explain…

 

It was nearly midnight and Jongin was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn’t go to sleep. He was worried about Sehun. He still hadn’t come home. That was nothing unusual, really, since he’d been spending less time at home these days, but Jongin worried, nonetheless. He assumed Sehun was probably with Tao right about now. Jongin sighed. That was one thing he _didn’t_ want to think about.

 

The second Jongin’s phone began to ring, he quickly picked up, hoping it’d be his brother.

 

“Sehun?!” He answered.

 

 _“Um, no. It’s… it’s Tao.”_ The voice on the other end sounded nervous.

 

“Oh…” Jongin hummed in surprise. “W-what’s up?”

 

 _“I… I didn’t know who else to call. Sehun won’t pick up his phone and I’m scared something might be wrong,”_ Tao spoke very calmly.

 

“I’m glad you called,” Jongin said softly. “He… he hasn’t been back home yet, so I figured he was with you. Have you seen him at all today?”

 

Tao seemed hesitant to answer at first. _“I…I did. And I’m scared that I’m the reason he hasn’t come home.”_ He took a breath. _“I cheated on him. I know what you’re going to say. I’m a horrible person, I know. But, I can’t change what I did. I just… please find him. I know he probably hates me right now, but I’m worried about him and I don’t want him to do anything stupid.”_

 

Jongin was shocked, to say the least. And he was hurt – for Sehun. Oh god, he couldn’t imagine what Sehun must be feeling right now. The two people who were supposed to care about him the most had betrayed him.

 

Jongin had to take a deep breath and countdown from ten to keep himself from blowing up at Tao. “I’ll find him. But, listen to me. Once I get him home, I better never catch you talking to him again, do you hear me? You’ve already fucked him over once and I’ll be damned if I let you anywhere close to doing to it again. _Leave my brother the fuck alone_.”

 

Jongin didn’t give him a chance to respond before he hung up the phone. He shot up from his bed and threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He had to find his brother. Jongin might have hated Tao, but the kid was right. Even Jongin was scared that Sehun might do something stupid and Jongin would blame himself forever if he let that happen. He grabbed the car keys from his bedside table. There was only one place he could think of that Sehun might go.

 

 

 

 

 

The instant Jongin spotted the white Jeep in the driveway he let out a sigh of relief. He quickly shut his car off and ran up to the cabin. There was a faint light shining through the window. He twisted the knob. It was unlocked. He stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

He walked quietly through the small cabin.

 

“Sehun?” He called out softly. He didn’t get a reply.

 

The fireplace was going. It was very dim in the living room, but as he got closer, he noticed all the empty bottles of liquor. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

 

Jongin was startled by the sound of the toilet flushing. He waited where he was. A few seconds later, Sehun walked out of the bedroom, his head down as he fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. He hadn’t seen Jongin, so when he finally looked up he screamed.

 

“Sehun! It’s me!” Jongin ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s shoulders.

 

“Stop it! Get off of me!” Sehun cried. His words were slurred. Jongin could smell the alcohol on his breath.

 

“Sehun… it’s just me. It’s Jongin.” Jongin tried to calm him, but Sehun thrashed in his arms.

 

“I… know it’s you…” Sehun mumbled, his energy finally waning as he let himself slump in Jongin’s arms. “Please just get away from me,” He whispered in defeat.

 

Jongin was taken aback. As many mean things as he and Sehun had said to each other when they were kids, these words hurt so much worse.

 

“Sehun…”

 

“I said get off of me!” He yelled and pushed Jongin’s chest. Jongin released him and Sehun stumbled backward, falling over the rug on the floor and landing roughly on his butt with a huff.

 

Jongin bent down and grabbed his arms in an attempt to pull him up, but Sehun wasn’t having it. He kicked and threw his fists at Jongin, but Jongin didn’t let go. He fell to the floor with Sehun. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and pulled him into his chest. Sehun simply gave up. He let Jongin hold him there as he began to sob into his chest, defeated.

 

Jongin rubbed Sehun’s back gently. “I’m so sorry for everything, Sehun,” Jongin whispered softly next to his ear. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I hate you so much,” Sehun cried, his voice barely above a whisper. “ _I don’t want to love you._ ”

 

“Shhh….” Jongin stroked his head, rocking him gently. “It’s okay.”

 

Sehun laughed sadly. “It’s funny. Tao’s the one who cheated on me, but it hurt so much worse seeing _you_ with someone else than him.”

 

“Sehun-“

 

“Don’t.” Sehun’s voice came out as a weak puff of air.

 

Jongin pulled back and looked at him. His face was red and blotchy, whether from the alcohol or crying, Jongin wasn’t sure. His lips were swollen from biting them to keep himself from crying. It broke Jongin’s heart seeing him this way.

 

He held Sehun’s face in his hands and the younger looked at him through heavy eyes. Jongin leaned forward until his lips were pressed softly against Sehun’s. He didn’t deepen the kiss, neither did he part. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Sehun’s. Sehun let out a quiet whimper and closed his eyes.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, Sehun,” Jongin said softly after a mintute, pulling Sehun up off of the floor.

 

Sehun’s own heart pounded as he let Jongin lead him into the single bedroom. Jongin held onto Sehun’s hand as he turned the lamp on. He faced Sehun again and ran a finger down Sehun’s cheek where a tear had fallen.

 

Jongin let his hand go, only so he could peel his clothes off. He stripped down until he was in nothing except his boxers. Jongin stepped forward and cautiously grabbed the hem of Sehun’s t-shirt. Sehun stared at him, face expressionless, letting Jongin remove his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

 

Jongin led Sehun to the bed and pulled the blankets back as they climbed on. He shut off the lamp, then scooted closer to Sehun, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Sehun let Jongin hold him. Neither of them said anything for a long while.

 

Jongin finally rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “ _I love you_.”

 

Sehun turned over in Jongin’s arms and faced him with an expression that was unreadable in the dark. “You don’t get to say that to me,” He said angrily.

 

“Sehun, I-“

 

“No. Stop it. You played with my feelings and made me fall for you and then you just forgot about me. You _used_ me.”

 

Jongin scoffed. “That’s not true, Sehun, and you _know_ it. I _wanted_ to be with you, but you wouldn’t give me a chance. You left _me_ that day.”

 

“Because you’re my brother!!” Sehun cried. “Whether you consider me a brother or not, you will _always_ be _my_ brother. Now, I… I can’t even look at you the same way.” Sehun’s lips quivered and he sucked in a breath. “I just… I don’t care anymore. All I have wanted for the past two months is you, but I was too scared to have you,” He admitted quietly.

 

“I wish you would have just _talked to me_ ,” Jongin stressed. “You stopped coming home and I thought I had ruined everything between us. I thought I lost my best friend. _My little brother_.” Jongin let out a breath.

 

“You’re never going to lose me,” Sehun smiled sadly. “But, I’m scared I’m going to lose you,” He whispered.

 

“Sehun – what happened with Hyuna… that was a mistake. I was jealous when I saw you with Tao and I wanted to just move on and forget about you because it seemed like that’s what _you_ were doing. I was drunk. By the time I realized what I’d done, it was too late.” Jongin let out a breath. “Hyuna spent half the next morning listening to me talk about how in love I am with you.”

 

“You don’t mean that…” Sehun whispered sadly, averting his gaze.

 

“I do, Sehun. I really do. I’ve meant it for a long time. I… I think I’ve loved you since before I ever left for Canada.” Jongin grabbed Sehun’s cheek in the palm of his hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

 

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the slow inhaling and exhaling of the two men. Giving in to his heart, Sehun leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Jongin’s, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. Jongin parted his lips, drinking Sehun in as he pressed his lips a little harder onto his brother’s.

 

Sehun’s fingers tangled in Jongin’s hair as Jongin enveloped the younger in his arms, soft, milky skin sliding beneath his rough hands.

 

Sehun’s lips were like the petals of a flower. So soft and so sweet, tainted with a hint of alcohol. Jongin pulled on Sehun’s bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from the younger. Jongin dove in harder, kissing Sehun with every ounce of love he had been able to hold in his body and giving it all to Sehun.

 

Jongin let a hand trail down Sehun’s back, letting it rest just above his tailbone. He inched down a little further until his hand softly grasped one perfect, round, squishy globe. Jongin pulled back and kissed the side of Sehun’s mouth, then trailed his lips down Sehun’s neck.

 

Jongin rolled over atop Sehun and bent down to give him one more slow, languid kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Sehun’s, letting out a sigh in content. He traced Sehun’s pink lips with his thumb.

 

“I love you, Oh Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s hands wandered over Jongin’s bare, muscular back. “I hate you, Kim Jongin.”

 

“W-w-what?”

 

Sehun chuckled. “I hate you for making me love you so much. It hurts.” He smiled sadly.

 

Jongin leaned in and kissed Sehun’s lips once more. “I swear to you, Sehun, that I will never ever, ever, ever, _ever_ hurt you again. Will you give me a chance to prove it to you?”

 

Sehun bit his bottom lip and looked away. “ _Okay_ ,” He whispered.

 

Jongin smiled widely and rolled onto his side, pulling Sehun close to him. He kissed Sehun’s bare shoulder and threw an arm over Sehun’s waist, gently caressing his hip with his thumb, as they drifted off into a peaceful night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little happier now that I've changed it a little. I wanted their making love to be beautiful since it's their first time and since they've made up and I don't feel like I achieved that when I first posted this chapter. That being said, you can look forward to smut in the next chapter which will hopefully be much sweeter. <3


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter. *cries* I just wanted to post a little something since it's been so long. I'll try to post another chapter (which will hopefully be longer) soon!

Jongin woke to the timid morning light pouring through the curtains and the feeling of soft kitten kisses on his chest. He opened his bleary eyes.

“Sehun?” He yawned, his eyes becoming more alert. Sehun paused, his lips barely ghosting over Jongin’s broad chest. He looked up. “What are you doing?”

Sehun’s cheeks reddened and his mouth opened and closed nervously. “I-I… I don’t know,” He finally whispered. “I just… I wanted to…. I just thought…” Sehun rambled, refusing to look Jongin in the eyes. 

“C’mere…” Jongin mumbled, pulling Sehun into his arms. Sehun laid his cheek flat against Jongin’s chest, as Jongin softly trailed his fingers across Sehun’s back. Jongin placed a kiss against Sehun’s forehead and the younger male smiled timidly. 

Sehun listened to the steady thumping of Jongin’s heartbeat and felt his chest as it rose and fell with every breath. “I just wanted to love you,” Sehun whispered after a few moments. “I wanted to show you that I love you.”

“Hun, I know that you love me. You don’t have to prove anything to me. If anything, I should be trying to prove my love to you.” Jongin looked down as Sehun looked up. Sehun’s eyes twinkled and he tilted his head forward, Jongin meeting him halfway as their lips connected in a sweet kiss.

“Jongin…” Sehun said breathlessly, when his older brother pulled away. 

“Yes?” Jongin whispered.

“Will you make love to me?” Sehun whispered shyly.

Jongin nodded his head ardently, craning forward to claim Sehun’s soft lips once more. He wrapped both arms around his younger brother, rolling over to trap Sehun beneath himself. Resting both hands on either side of Sehun’s head, he leaned down slowly to pepper Sehun’s face, neck, and chest in kisses. Jongin sat up, and Sehun took the opportunity to graze his hands over the rippled plane of Jongin’s abdomen. The older man leaned in and pressed his lips to the crook of Sehun’s neck, lapping at the flesh, knowing that there would be a faint purple mark there later. Sehun bit back an embarrassing gasp that was threatening to spill from his lips.

When Jongin finally took one of Sehun’s dusty, pink nipples into his mouth, Sehun couldn’t hold back a sound of pleasure. He could feel Jongin smirk against his skin, but Sehun was too far gone to care if he’d embarrassed himself. Jongin swirled his tongue around the hardened bud and Sehun involuntarily pressed his hips into Jongin’s as he pulled on the thick, dark strands of his brother’s hair. Jongin hissed, his lips releasing Sehun and falling open into a moan as his tilted back. He rocked forward, his own hardened length pressing dangerously close to Sehun’s. Sehun bent his legs around Jongin’s lower back, pulling him closer as their clothed lengths brushed against one another. Sehun let out a gasp at the contact and Jongin pulled away and looked down at him. Sehun was staring up at him with lips parted and eyes lust blown. Jongin dragged a hand down Sehun’s soft tummy, eventually coming to a rest just over the bulge in Sehun’s underwear. He palmed it gently and Sehun’s head fell back in a breathy whimper.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Jongin said softly, moving his hand over Sehun’s cock. 

Sehun shook his head. “N-no… I want this. I want you.” 

Jongin hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s underwear, but paused before pulling them down. 

“Sehun… I don’t think you want this. Not right now,” Jongin said softly. 

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and he frowned. “W-what are you talking about? I want this. You know I want this. I love you, Jongin!” The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush.

Jongin leaned down and kissed the spot just above Sehun’s heart. “I know that, Hun. But… you’re not ready. I know you’re not. You want to be. But, you’re not.”

“I am, too! I-I… I want to be with you, Jongin….” He whimpered quietly. Sehun looked genuinely hurt. “Do you not want me like this?”

“Sehun, are you kidding?” Jongin scoffed. “I want to do this with you more than anything right now, but I’m not going to jeopardize our relationship by having sex with you when we’ve only just barely got our feet off the ground. You’re not ready, Hun. I want you to be completely sure. I don’t want you to have any regrets about your first time.” 

Jongin’s words were soft, but Sehun continued to frown. Jongin rolled over beside him and tugged Sehun into his arms, restricting his movement. Sehun tried to pull away, but Jongin’s grip was too strong. Jongin grinned playfully, the harder Sehun struggled.

Jongin rested his head against Sehun’s chest and Sehun gave in with a sigh, a small smile tugging at his own lips. He nuzzled his lips and nose against the top of Jongin’s head and closed his eyes. 

“How does this work?” Sehun finally asked quietly. 

Jongin replied without looking up. “How does what work?”

“Us. What are we going to say to people? What is Dad going to say?” Sehun was calm, surprisingly. He was still scared, but the more he thought about it, the less he cared. He loved Jongin. He love loved Jongin. There was nothing he could do about that and he was too tired to fight it anymore.

“Dad… h-he… he still doesn’t know that you’re gay, does he?” Jongin broached the subject gently.

Sehun shook his head. “N-no.” His breath caught on the “o.” 

Jongin turned onto his side, resting his weight on his elbow. He cupped Sehun’s cheek with his free hand. “We don’t have to tell a soul, Sehun,” He smiled faintly. “What’s our business is exactly that – our business.” Sehun stared at Jongin, his own eyes full of worry.

“I personally couldn’t give two shits about what people think of me,” Jongin admitted honestly. “But, I’d never force you to come out Sehun. I would never make you do something that you’re uncomfortable with. As far as I’m concerned, as long as you love me and I love you, I’ll be the happiest man alive. We can be as private as we want to be.”

Sehun smiled, blinking back tears. He sat up abruptly, pressing his lips against Jongin’s as he drew a hand around his neck. Jongin smiled into the kiss and pressed harder against Sehun’s soft lips. 

Sehun pulled away after a couple minutes and smiled fondly at his brother. “You know I love you, right?”

“I think you’ve told me once or twice…” Jongin grinned playfully.


	10. Nine

“This… this is weird,” Sehun said softly as he stirred the sugar around in the cup of coffee Jongin had made for him.

 

Jongin watched him carefully. Sehun was staring out the glass door unblinking, just watching the rays of sunlight as they bounced off of the serene waters of the lake. Sehun slowly took a sip of his coffee and Jongin did the same.

 

“What’s weird?” Jongin asked after a few minutes.

 

Sehun looked up at him. “We are. I mean how… Why do I…?” Sehun let out an exasperated sigh. “I love you so much. I love you as a brother. A-and now it’s more than that. And I’m just so messed up in the head because I think… I think I’ve always loved you more than a brother. I’m only just now realizing that all the hell I put you through when I was younger was because of that reason. I… shouldn’t love you like this.”

 

Jongin’s mouth opened and closed, but before he had a chance to say anything, Sehun quickly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was just a quick kiss, but to Jongin it said a lot. Pulling away, Sehun smiled softly and rubbed his nose against Jongin’s. “But, I _do_. I do love you like this,” He finally whispered.

 

Jongin reach his hand up and cupped Sehun’s cheek in his palm. “I know it’s weird for you, Sehun. It’s weird for me, too. But… you have no idea how good it feels to be able to kiss you like this whenever I want to…” Jongin sighed contentedly and claimed Sehun’s lips once more, softly but hungrily devouring their innocence. Pulling back slowly, he looked into Sehun’s eyes sincerely. “And to be able to tell you how beautiful you are every single time I see you,” He whispered, pecking Sehun’s nose with a grin. “And to wake up every morning wondering why it is that I’m so happy just to look over and see you lying next to me and then I just know. It’s _you_ , Sehun. You make me happy.” Jongin smiled warmly, holding Sehun’s face between his hands and leaned forward, allowing his lips to linger on his brother’s forehead.

 

Sehun closed his eyes with a light smile gracing his lips as Jongin pulled away. “As weird as this sounds, I am so glad my dad married your mom. Because then I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

Jongin chuckled and ruffled the hair atop Sehun’s head. “Me, too.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun only put up a small fight when Jongin refused to shower with him. Jongin knew showering with his brother would be a little too… tempting. There was no way in hell that he was going to do anything with Sehun before he was ready. Jongin cared about him too much to let him throw his virtue away.

 

But the moment the younger man stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his svelte waist, Jongin began to question his morals. Sehun deliberately unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor, baring his perfect bottom for Jongin to see as he rifled around for his clothes. Sehun knew exactly what he was doing, even though he tried to play coy. He knew that he was affecting Jongin and that, one day, Jongin wouldn’t be able to control himself. Sehun was waiting for that moment.

 

Jongin’s breath caught in the back of his throat when Sehun bent over to pick a shirt up off the floor. That was when Jongin choked on his own saliva and bolted out of the room in a fit of nervous coughs. He had to leave. If he’d stayed in that room for another minute, he was scared to think of what would have transpired. His pants were already becoming too tight in the front and he had to splash some cold water on his face to calm down.

 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, pulling him from the X-Rated thoughts that would have sent him straight to hell.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Yeah,” He breathed out. “I’m… what? Huh?” Jongin was mumbling nonsense and he mentally slapped himself. Sehun chuckled.

 

“What are your plans for today?” Sehun asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

Jongin hummed, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s fully clothed waist. “You’re my plans.” Jongin turned on his thousand-watt smile and Sehun grinned. “I was actually thinking about taking a few days off from working on the case and… I’d like to spend some time with you. I-I mean… if you aren’t busy.” Jongin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Are you kind of asking me out on a date?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

 

Jongin nodded his head, laughing softly. “I kind of am.” He let out a relieved sigh and carded his hands through his hair. “Wow. Asking you out was a lot easier before we were actually going out.”

 

“Pabo…” Sehun smiled warmly. “Are you scared I’m going to turn you down?” He teased.

 

Jongin’s cheeks flushed and Sehun pinched one cheek between his thumb and index finger. “You’re so cute, Jongin…” He laughed. “I’m yours, okay? For however long you want me.”

 

“How about forever?” Jongin grinned cheekily.

 

Sehun smirked. “If you think you can handle me for that long.”

 

Jongin chuckled, but his smile quickly faded into something more sincere. “Hey, Sehun? I’m… I’m really glad we aren’t fighting anymore. I’m even more glad that I can finally call you mine. And… I’m so sorry about Tao and all the shit that’s happened in the past few weeks. I just…”

 

Sehun put a finger over Jongin’s lips and smiled softly. “Let’s not talk about that right now. We’re here. We’re alone. I just want to focus on us, okay?”

 

Jongin nodded his head, tightening his hold around Sehun’s waist as he leaned forward. “Okay,” He breathed against Sehun’s lips before closing the gap between them.

 

Sehun’s lips parted in anticipation. Jongin softly nibbled Sehun’s bottom lip before darting his tongue out to trace the rim of those soft, pink lips. Jongin brought a hand to Sehun’s cheek, cupping it softly as he pressed in to deepen the kiss. Sehun moved his lips rhythmically against Jongin’s, letting out a soft sigh into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s hand gripped Sehun’s hip roughly as he tilted his head to get better access.

 

Startled by the sudden ringing of Jongin’s cell phone, they reluctantly pulled away. Jongin fished the annoying thing out of his pocket and slid his finger across the screen.

 

“Hello?... Oh, h-hey, Dad. What’s up?.... Sehun?” Jongin looked quickly to his brother before turning his attention back to the phone call. “Uh, yeah, he’s with me… Well, he and Tao got into a fight… No, no, Tao um… He… He slept with the girl Sehun likes… “ He covered quickly. “Yeah, Dad… I was actually wondering if it would be alright with you if I took a few days off. Sehun’s pretty upset about the whole thing and really needs a friend right now… Great, thanks, Dad... Love you, too.” Jongin clicked the “End Call” button and his face lit up.

 

 

 

 

“Jongin, I don’t know if this is such a good idea… I could barely handle a dragonfly and I know there are bound to be more bugs out since it’s dark outside now.” Sehun looked at the boat uneasily. “What if I fall in again?”

 

Jongin laughed. “If you fall in, I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Sehun frowned and turned away, back now facing Jongin. The latter grabbed Sehun’s wrist. “Hey, I’m not gonna let you get eaten by a bug or drown in the lake, okay?” He said softly. “Will you trust me? I promise it will be worth it.”

 

Sehun sighed, back still turned to his brother. He nodded his head slowly. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun from behind, connecting his hands at Sehun’s waist. He placed a gentle kiss to the side of Sehun’s neck. He unclasped his hands and grabbed one of Sehun’s, who reluctantly followed Jongin to the boat.

 

Jongin took them out past the middle of the lake, where it became more open as the trees disappeared toward the sides of the huge body of water. He’d brought blankets and a lantern, whose flame was steadily burning just enough to light up the soft features of Sehun’s face. Jongin stopped paddling and stared at his companion. A fond smile graced his lips as he watched Sehun’s eyes light up in wonder at the reflection of the stars flitting across the ripples of the water.

 

“I told you it’d be worth it,” Jongin whispered with a slight chuckle.

 

Sehun glanced at him with a gentle look in his eyes. “So far, you haven’t been wrong. This is… it’s really beautiful out here,” He said softly.

 

“Ah,” Jongin’s voice caught as he leaned forward to grab Sehun’s arm. He turned him toward their left, his face only a few inches from Sehun’s. “Look,” Jongin whispered next to his ear, pointing a hand out.

 

Sehun squinted his eyes into the darkness. “I… I don’t see anything, Jongin…”

 

“Shh… Just wait for it.” Jongin’s breath was hot on Sehun’s ear and the feeling made Sehun’s skin tingle in the best way. “Ah... Right there!” Jongin whispered a little louder than before. And Sehun saw it. Or _them_ , rather. Little tiny lights flashing and stopping, flashing and stopping.

 

“Oh…” Sehun breathed in wonder. “What are they, Jongin?”

 

Jongin smiled, and rubbed a hand softly across Sehun’s. “Fireflies.”

 

“They’re amazing….” Sehun whispered, hardly able to take his eyes away from the odd little bugs. Jongin was hardly able to take his eyes away from Sehun.

 

 

 

 

The next hour had found them lying in the boat, covered by the blanket, as they pointed out all the different pictures they could find within the stars – almost like cloud watching. Neither of them had laughed so hard in so long when Jongin pointed out what looked like the shape of a penis. Sehun’s cheeks reddened and he hooted louder than the owls.

 

Not long after, Sehun had taken to lying his head on Jongin’s broad chest, resting his hand over Jongin’s heart as he listened to the older man’s steady breathing. Sehun wondered if Jongin’s heart beat faster just for him.

 

The arm wrapped around Sehun’s shoulder gave him a gentle squeeze. “What are you thinking about?” Jongin said softly, looking down at his brother.

 

Sehun sighed contentedly and tilted his head up to look into Jongin’s dark eyes. “For once… absolutely nothing,” He smiled.

 

 


	11. Ten

 

Jongin looked over at the man sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and curled in closer to Sehun, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tucking a lock of hair behind Sehun’s ear, he kissed his exposed forehead tenderly. The younger man stirred in his sleep, groaning softly.

 

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty…” Jongin cooed softly next to his ear.

 

Sehun smiled, his eyes still closed. “Good morning, Prince Charming. You know, I hear the only way to break a sleeping curse is with true love’s kiss,” He whispered playfully.

 

Jongin chuckled at that, leaning in to press his lips against Sehun’s. He held Sehun’s cheek in his palm and Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s broad back, giving in to the kiss. Jongin pulled away, smiling cheekily.

 

“I could do this all day.”

 

Sehun smirked, letting out a small yawn. “No one is stopping you.”

 

Jongin seemed to contemplate that for a moment. “True, but… I’d really like to treat you to breakfast and I’m afraid if we stay in bed any longer, we might not ever leave.”

 

The younger man chuckled. “I think you’re right about that.”

 

 

 

 

“The town is a bit of drive, yeah?” Sehun asked curiously. It had been half an hour and they had yet to reach the outskirts of the closest town.

 

“We’re close. I promise.” Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hand that was sitting between them and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of Sehun’s hand tenderly and smiled.

 

Sehun watched him, with so much love in his heart. Jongin just looked so _happy_. Sehun knew he was because he was happy himself. If only he’d given in to his feelings months ago… But, that’s in the past now. All that mattered was right now.

 

“Alright, almost there…” Jongin muttered softly. Sehun looked out the window. A few small stores, a gas station, a couple restaurants. The town itself wasn’t very big, but it was inviting.

 

Jongin parked the car on the street across from a quaint little building. He walked around to Sehun’s side and opened the door, offering his hand. “May I?”

 

“You may,” Sehun chuckled, taking Jongin’s hand.

 

“This is a coffee shop,” Jongin explained. “But, they have a really good breakfast menu as well.”

 

Once inside, Jongin pulled Sehun to a small booth by the window. The cushioned seats were soft and covered in a burgundy velvet material. Sehun laid his hand on the small, wooden table and Jongin took it in his own. All that Jongin could do was smile as he rubbed circles on the back of Sehun’s hand.

 

“Hi, what can I get you two?” The waitress asked cheerfully, startling Jongin and Sehun and pulling them from their reverie. Jongin pulled his hand away and cleared his throat as Sehun looked out the window, straightening his shirt busily.

 

“I’d like a coffee – black – and a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.” He looked to Sehun, who looked lost. “He’ll have the same,” Jongin spoke up again. “But… maybe put a few scoops of sugar in his coffee,” Jongin smiled at the waitress. She smiled back, jotting down their order and dashing away.

 

“You think I can’t handle my coffee strong?” Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Jongin laughed. “I _know_ you can’t. The last time you tried straight coffee you nearly puked. You always put milk and sugar in your coffee,” Jongin said softly, like it was common knowledge.

 

Sehun looked down at his folded hands, smiling. “I never realized you paid that much attention.”

 

“Sehun – I’ve _always_ paid attention to you.”

 

Sehun looked up, his eyes wide. “I love you, Jongin,” He said seriously.

 

Jongin grinned sheepishly. “I know, Hun. I love you, too.”

 

“I’m scared,” Sehun squeaked quietly. The grin fell from Jongin’s face and he grabbed the younger man’s hand.

 

“What’s wrong, Hun?”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do when you go back to Canada. I just got you and in a couple months, I’m going to lose you. I’m just… I’m scared.”

 

“Sehun…. You’re not going to lose me. I’m going to be coming back here all the time. And you can come and stay with me whenever you want. I wish… I wish you could come back with me. Things are so different there.” Jongin smiled sadly, tracing Sehun’s hand with his thumb.

 

“Why can’t I?” Sehun sniffled.

 

“Dad needs you here, Hun. The company…”

 

“I don’t care about the company right now, Jongin. I care about you. I want to be with you. I’ve fought with my feelings for too long and I don’t want to give you up,” He looked down as a tear rolled from the corner of his eye.

 

“Sehun… let’s not worry about this right now, okay?” Jongin smiled widely as Sehun looked up. “It’s a beautiful day and we’ve got the whole week ahead of us. Just the two of us. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you know how much I love you. I’m going to try to make this the happiest week of your life.” Jongin squeezed his hand. “So don’t cry, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded his head miserably as he tried to smile. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

A couple hours later found Jongin and Sehun back at the house, stomachs full and happy, dressed in their swimsuits and ready for the lake. Sehun vowed to be wary of the dragonflies this time around. He found a book in the house that had belonged to Jongin and a large beach towel. He spread the towel over the sand and sprawled out comfortably.

 

Jongin was more… active. He was splashing around in the water, doing backflips off of the dock. He was having fun and Sehun was happy about that. Jongin deserved it. And Sehun couldn’t get enough of peeping at him over the top of his book, laughing and splashing. Not to mention, Jongin of course had a very firm body as well. That was also nice to look at.

 

“Sehun, are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Jongin yelled.

 

“I’m sure!” Sehun shouted back, going back to his book.

 

“But… the water is _really_ nice! And I’m lonely!” Jongin laughed loudly.

 

Sehun groaned audibly. “Okay, _fine!_ But, only because you don’t have any other friends!”

 

“Woohoo!” Jongin hooted.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, smiling discreetly as he made his way to the edge of the water.

 

“WHOA!” Jongin stopped him, just as he was about to stick his toe into the water. “Hun, that is _not_ how you get into the lake!”

 

“Then… how else am I supposed to get in!?” Sehun shouted in frustration. Jongin raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of the dock. Sehun looked over and deadpanned, realizing what Jongin was asking. “No. Oh no. Jongin! No way.”

 

Jongin stared him down. Sehun was already a weak swimmer. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. He swallowed and walked slowly to the end of the dock.

 

“H-here goes nothing…” He said lowly. He shut his eyes tightly and jumped in. The water was warmer than he expected, but it was deep and he didn’t immediately rise back to the surface when he went in. He kicked and paddled and finally he broke the surface, gasping for air. He looked around to find Jongin grinning beside him.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked, moving dripping, wet hair out of Sehun’s eyes.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. “I guess not.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Come here, Hun.” He opened his arms and Sehun swam into them. “Why are you so beautiful?” Jongin asked lowly, leaning forward to peck the tip of Sehun’s nose.

 

Sehun only stared into Jongin’s dark brown eyes as the older man leaned in once again, this time placing his lips against Sehun’s. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, Sehun pulled away.

 

“Hun?” Jongin asked worriedly.

 

“I have an idea,” Sehun smirked mischievously.

 

He backed further and further away from Jongin as the man watched in curiosity and fear, unsure of what his younger brother was up to. Sehun finally stopped, reaching down into the water and biting his lip in concentration. When he came back up, he had something in his hands. He threw it in Jongin’s direction and the man picked it up, realizing it to be Sehun’s swimming trunks.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin asked in confusion, holding the shorts in his hands.

 

“How about we play Marco Polo? If you can catch me, you can kiss me.” He smirked.

 

 


End file.
